Running Scared
by StorSpeaker
Summary: After Hiccup is wrong fully accused of spying on Astrid and Ruffnut, he decides that its best if he leaves Berk. For Good. Has HiccStrid. ENJOY. *Story is adopted from THE NIGHTS RAGE*
1. Chapter 1

**I have adopted this story with permission from****_ THE NIGHTS RAGE_**** and will be continuing it from here on. **

**Chapter**

**Hiccups POV…**

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, soon to be the late Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I was sitting in my room balled up in the corner closest to the window, hiding and crying my eyes out; the reason for this was because I was in really REALLY big trouble for something I didn't even do. It was all Snotlout and Tuffnuts fault.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the woods, testing out how well my prosthetic was handling, since I had very well made some tweaks so it closely resembled a foot. It was still a regular day in Berk, until something hit my head; the blow knocked my down for a moment, as I rolled around clutching my head._

_I take a look and see a branch lying on the ground. It was odd considering that all these trees were old and tough, I look up at the tree in question and see Snotlout and Tuffnut perched in the tree. _

_Snotlout was holding what appeared to be a spyglass while Tuffnut waited eagerly. I follow the direction of where they are looking and fell sick in my gut. They were looking at the women's hot springs that was very close, where Astrid and Ruffnut were probably bathing. _

_Even though Astrid wasn't really my girlfriend, it didn't stop me from climbing the tree and talking to Lout and Tuff. I managed to get to some of the higher branches before Tuffnut noticed me._

_"Hiccup," he said._

_"HICCUP!?" Snotlout shouted, unfortunately then the branch I was on snapped and I went falling back to the ground._

_I must have hit my head because then everything went fuzzy, I heard two thumps, then something was put in my hand. I used the thing in my hand to try and push myself up, but the thing seemed to shrink and I soon face-planted on the forest floor. _

_I tried to pick myself up again, my vision clearing up, when I was able to see, I was finally able to pick myself up._

_"Hiccup," I hear a voice say._

_I turn to see a shocked Astrid and Ruffnut, they were all dressed and their hair wet. Astrid looked shocked and…sad? Ruffnut though had rage building up on her face. _

_That's when it clicked, they just got out of the hot springs, that's when I remembered Lout and Tuff and the object. I look down at my hand and see the spyglass; they must have thought I was spying on them. Rather than explaining, which I probably should have done, I sprinted away, for fear of my life._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HADDOCK!" Ruffnut shouted._

_Since I knew the forest well, I weaved and ran through the forest, taking the heavily threshed routes to lose the angry teenage girls. It was late when I returned back to the village, but for some reason, everyone was giving me dirty looks, even Gobber looked at me and shook his head._

_I was curious, but then Fishlegs came up to me, "Hiccup, don't worry, I done believe it," he said._

_"Believe what?" I asked._

_"Snotlout and Tuff came running in the village, saying that they saw you peeping on the girls and when they said your name, you said you could do whatever since you saved the village from the Red Death." _

_I was shocked at what Fishlegs said. Did the village really believe that I would do that? Why would Snotlout… wait he would do this, he's a jerk of a cousin, he has always been my main tormentor. Always calling me Useless and shoving me into the dirt, him and Tuffnut would beat me when I told on them and none of the villagers would help._

_My face felt hot for all of a sudden, after everything I had done. After saving them from the Red Death, after helping with the dragons, they would still me as a screw-up._

_I pushed past Fishlegs and ran to my house, feeling hot, salty tears pouring down my face, I quickly run inside, up the stairs to my room and lock the door. I even push my desk against it for good measure, I wanted to be left alone, forever._

I had downed, crippled, and tamed the unholy offspring of lightning and death, returned its power of flight, killed a giant monster dragon, ended a three hundred year war, and lost part of my leg in the process. Yet after Snotlout lied about how I was spying on girls, I had suddenly become Hiccup the Creeper, the person who had let fame go to his head.

I heard flapping wings and Toothless came in through the window, he looked at me and gave me his gummy smile.

"Hiya bud," I say.

Toothlesses eyes widen, he then gave a concerned croon, Hiccup smiles slightly and rubs Toothlesses head.

Toothless knew something was wrong with his rider, every time he smiled for Hiccup, he would laugh before saying hello. Did this have something to do with his mate? She came up to him while he was eating fish, asking if he knew where his rider was located, the strange part was that it wasn't a nice question. She had thrust her axe forward and demanded.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER HADDOCK YOU HAVE TO COME OUT SOMETIME"

I took a small peek outside; Astrid Hofferson was sharpening her axe with the whetstone she always carried around with her. She then shot a glare right at me and I quickly ducked back down behind the window, I knew from experience in the Kill Ring that she can really hold a grudge.

She was right though I couldn't hide forever she and Ruffnut told everyone what she thought I did

Everyone was so mad at me, even Gobber, who I thought would always be there for me. Dad had tried to come in and talk, but he couldn't, due to the blocked door.

Thank Odin it was almost sundown she had been put on a curfew ever since she snuck out and followed me to the cove.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M STILL UNDER CURFEW OR YOU'D BE SO DEAD"

I looked out the window and saw Astrid walk home fuming

"_Sigh _finally she's gone, I can't live like this, everyone mad and Astrid and Ruffnut trying to kill me. This is worse than me being Hiccup the Useless," I say to Toothless, who gave a sad croon.

I needed to leave Berk, for good this time. A few hours later in the dead of night, I had used some blankets and a pillow to make it seem like I was sleeping and I snuck out of my house and hurried to the forge. If I had to leave, then I would take everything with me, I moved to the back room and snatched up all my sketches and designs for Toothlesses tail. I also snagged some tools for a forge, hopefully wherever I would stay, they would have a forge.

I put on my riding gear and make sure the saddle's adjusted.

"Alright bud, you ready?" I say, Toothless nods his head.

"Then lets go" and with that me and Toothless were off to find a new home, away from Berk.

**Next Day**

**Astrids POV…**

I was ready to beat the crap out of Hiccup; I heard everything that Gobber heard. How dare that _fishbone_ think he could strut around like he owned the place after he saved us, I never thought Hiccup could have the arrogance that Snotlout had, he always seemed so nice, but then again, who really knew Hiccup.

I was creeping up the steps to Hiccups room, when I had come into the house; Stoick was sitting there by the hearth eating some cod. He didn't pay me any attention as I moved to the stairs, I had just reached the door and I slowly opened it.

Hiccup was fast asleep, buried under the covers, unaware that soon he would be buried under the dirt. I carefully stepped forward before leaping into the bed with a shout.

"Morning Haddock, get ready for a day from Hel," I growl.

Hiccup didn't do anything, in fact he didn't move at all. Puzzled, I move the covers to see a pillow and blankets. With a shriek of frustration I threw myself at the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Where's Hiccup," I say to Stoick.

Stoick looks up shocked, "Hiccup isn't in his bed?" he asks.

Then it made sense, in fear (and rightly so) he had probably left his house, I dashed out the door and for the rest of the day I was searching all over Berk, looking in the forest, the caves, everywhere.

It was later that day, the sun was going down as she stared out at the ocean.

"I'll find you Haddock, wherever you are I will find you!" she shouted.

Nothing responded except the sound of the crashing waves.

**That was the first chapter folks, tell me what you think. Peace, have a great day and God Bless**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY SNAPPLE, Six reviews, 6! In one day, man it blows my mind. Thank you ****_ElmoDaHorse,_****_Claxton2, Doomsday Beam XD, Saphirabrightscale _****(Who actually was my first reviewer in my history of writing FF), skyblu23, and Guest ami. ENJOY!**

**Chapter**

**Meanwhile…**

**Hiccups POV…**

Toothless and I soared over the ocean, watching as Scauldrons burst out of the calm water only to dive back in. I felt at peace, we had rested on a small island a couple hours before dawn before continuing our search for a new home. Then I spotted a speck of land.

"Toothless, let's get a closer look at that," I say pointing at the land.

Toothless nodded his head before diving down, making the familiar Night Fury screech. I admit, I had let out a whoop of joy, the feeling was so ecstatic, the wind whipping in your hair and the feeling like your actually flying.

"NIGHT FURY!" someone shouted.

I narrowed my eyes to see a distant line of villagers in battle positions. I adjust the tail-fin as we dived and quickly toothless pulled up, flapping his wings twice before giving a soft landing.

I look up at the villagers to see shock flitting across their faces at the sight of the person on a Night Fury. Then a man pushes his way forward, carrying a hammer and shield, he had blond hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes and a beard that rivaled my fathers.

"I am Slackjaw, chief of Groll, who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

I thought for a second before saying "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Tamer of the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Slayer of the monstrous queen of dragons, the Red Death. I have come seeking a new home."

Slackjaw cocked his head, "What is wrong with your old home?" he asked.

"And how did you tame that beast?" a voice shouted.

Toothless growled at that, as the villagers weapons bristled, I rubbed Toothlesses head to calm him down; I didn't want him to kill anyone.

"That story is best told with food and drink, promise me no harm will come to my dragon and I will tell you my tale," I say.

Toothless snorted, as if saying_ 'I'm a dragon, I can take care of myself'_

Slackjaw considered this before saying "As long as that thing," Toothless growled again, "doesn't attack our people, you have my word as chief."

"Thank you, and the 'thing' is called Toothless," I reply.

A chuckle went through the crowd, not a very ferocious name for a Night Fury.

"Why is he called that?" I heard a small voice say.

I turn and see a small girl with dark hair, peeking from around a barrel.

Toothless then waddles close to the girl; she starts to get scared as we got closer, the village circling us as we approached. Toothless then opens his mouth, showing off his very sharp teeth, then.

_SHINK_

Toothless retracts them and crooned as he gave her his gummy smile. The girl laughed and reached out carefully, her hand extended like I had done; Toothless complied and butted his head into her hand.

The girl giggled and started to scratch him, Toothlesses purrs began to make my teeth vibrate so I quickly dismounted.

"Watch this," I say to the girl and scratch the bumpy scales on his neck. Once again, Toothlesses eyes shot open and he melted into a puddle of purrs.

The village people began to give hearty laughs. The so called 'offspring' of lightning and death was actually a fun, playful creature.

"He's really cute," the girl says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Sigrun, it's nice to meet you sir," she says.

"It's nice to meet you too Sigrun, if you want to play more with Toothless, then keep scratching him, he loves it."

Sigrun smiles and begins to climb on Toothless, closely followed by two more children. Others were hiding behind their parents legs; Slackjaw comes up to me, his face in disbelief.

"Are dragons all like this?" he asked, gesturing to Toothless.

"As I said, it's a good story to tell over food and drink," I reply.

Slackjaw nods before shouting "Light the cooking fires open the cellar, tonight we feast."

A cheer erupted from the crowd and I followed them to their Mead Hall, which looked a lot like ours, except instead of a large set of steps, there was just a long bridge to cross. I braced myself; it was going to be a long night.

**Three hours later…**

I was drinking heavily from a tankard of water, telling my tale took longer than I thought. Everyone in Groll was the perfect audience, they gasped at the right parts, and some were crying when I told them that I lost my left leg, I showed them and they cried harder. It was hilarious.

Then a chief came out and shouted "To the tables everybody and stuff yourselves."

Apparently when that is heard, the nice villagers turn into ravenous wolves, taking food of the plates and filling cups of mead. I smile at the sight but then remember that Toothless hasn't eaten yet, I stand up but then little Sigrun comes up to me, carrying two plates of chicken.

"Here's your food sir, I also fed Toothless earlier after he snagged a fish from an open basket," she said.

"Thank you Sigrun," I say, taking the plate from her and began to eat.

As I ate, I noticed that Sigrun kept staring at me; I noticed that she had green eyes that seemed to hold a question.

"Sigrun where are you?" I heard a voice say.

I look and see Slackjaw approach, his body tense but it relaxed when he saw she was with me.

"Ah, is my daughter troubling you Hiccup?" he asked.

Surprised, I reply "Your daughter? This is your child?"

"Yes, second daughter, the eldest Anna shall take over when I pass."

Slackjaw nodded his head before sitting next to me, "I'm so sorry about your tribe, after hearing what you went through I want to rip your cousins head off."

"I'm not worried about it anymore, they'll be glad I'm gone anyway. It's not like they'll care anyway," I reply.

"So forgiving, it's a good trait Hiccup. But onto more pressing matters, as chief of Groll I would like to offer you a home here, where you will have comforts for what you have done." Slackjaw says.

I was stunned, "I'm honored at your generosity, but-"

"You don't want to stay here?" Slackjaw interrupted.

"No I do, it's just that my conscious wouldn't be able to rest easily at your proposal," I say. "What do you know about the forge?" I ask.

"The smithy had been closed ever since Stormleg died last winter, why?" Slackjaw asks.

"I have been in the forge ever since I was six years old, I would like to carry my weight by working their instead. I also would like to learn a bit from a tailor, since I might need to learn how to sew my own clothes."

Slackjaw looks surprised, then he sticks out his hand which I gladly shake to seal the deal.

"You might have to sleep in the forge; we can get a bed-"

"No need, I'll sleep in Toothlesses wings."

Slackjaw stares at me.

"It's actually a lot comfier than you think," I explain.

Slackjaw just shakes his head, "Actually, I would like to ask you one thing," he says.

"Yes."

"In case your village does come looking for you, I would like you to live under an alias, so people don't put you with Hiccup," he explains.

"Toby,"

We both look at Sigrun, who was still staring at me.

"You look like a Toby," she says before returning to her food.

"Toby, short for Tobias, a nice name," Slackjaw says.

Toby, I like it. I nodded my head before thanking the Slackjaw again and leaving the hall.

**_Line Break_**

I was standing at the docks; the sun was beginning to set as I was sitting by Toothless, who was currently gorging himself with fish. I sighed as I basked in my thoughts of Astrid, why did she look so sad when she found me in the woods? I mean it wasn't like she liked me, right?

_"Come on Hiccup, she was just caught up in the moment. She isn't into you; she likes what you did to help the village, not you personally."_

I shook my head, not liked it mattered anyway. I would never see her again; even if she would chase after me it would be to kill me. Not confess her 'undying love' for me, I could practically hear her shouting "I will find you Haddock!"

_"I'd like to see her try and catch me."_ I think before standing up.

"Come on bud, time to see our new home." I say.

As the sun sank under the ocean, my old life as 'Hiccup the Useless' ended. And as the sun rose the next day, my new life as Toby would begin.

**Line Break**

**Three Months later…**

My name is Tobias Salizar formerly known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; I now live in the village of Groll where I work as a blacksmith, tailor, and sometimes bread maker. I lived in the forge on top of a big hill, I walked out the door every morning and headed down to the village. On the other side, the hill ended with a hundred foot drop into the sea, a great place to fly with Toothless. As a blacksmith, I did some minor work, making hinges and repairing weapons and shields, I had recently finished a complex sword for an upcoming wedding and was enjoying the first peaceful sleep in days until...

Knock knock knock

"Five more minutes," I said tiredly, rolling over in my bed, but whoever it was didn't get the message.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugh, alright I'm coming." I roll out of bed and walked into the main area over to the window where the noise came from and opened it but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called out thinking it was just some practical joker.

Then a small voice caught my attention. "Toby"

I looked over the window sill and saw a little Sigrun, she was wearing a white tunic, brown leggings, black boots and carrying a grey vest.

"Sigrun I'm trying to sleep, does your dad know you're here?"

"I'm sorry Toby but there's a hole in my vest pocket," Sigrun puts her hand in her vest (Or should I say through her pocket) "see."

"Alright Sigrun, come on in and I'll fix it." I said looking through my things.

"Oaky doaky Toby."

She opened the door and placed her vest on the table so I could fix it.

"You didn't answer my question Sigrun." I said putting a needle and spool of thread on the table

"Huh?"

"Does your dad know your here?"

"Um well-"

Before she could finish I heard a deep familiar voice calling her name "Sigrun"

I opened the door and saw chief Slackjaw walking outside looking around in green tunic and leggings, brown boots and bearskin cloak.

"Hey chief if you're looking for Sigrun she's in here."

"Oh Tobias I hope she didn't bother you." he said walking to my house

"Other than waking me up, not really no."

"Sigrun," Slackjaw groaned, walking in the forge, ready to punish his daughter but she was nowhere in sight, only her vest still on the table. People always said Sigrun was really good at hiding, even in limited space.

"Sigrun come out or you're in big trouble." warned Slackjaw

"Look chief it's no big deal I was about to get up anyway, she asked me to fix her vest pocket no problem."

"But Tobias since you arrived here you've helped us and asked for nothing in return other than a home and food."

"And that's all I ask chief."

"I'll tell you what, take the day off I'm sure the rest of the tribe would agree you deserve it, with those bags under your eyes you look you just crawled out of a grave."

"You're positive?"

"Oh sure no trouble besides you need the rest and that's an order." Slackjaw said jokingly

"Yes sir."

"Sigrun the minute Tobias is done fix your vest go straight home. And Tobias, after all this time, call me Slackjaw," he says with a smile.

With that Slackjaw walk the door but before the door closed he popped his head right back in.

"Oh and Tobias next time you and Toothless go flying at make sure there's no full moon so nobody sees you" He whispered then closed the door, a few weeks after me and Toothless arrived, the peoples favorite pastime was to watch Toothless and I fly around, doing corkscrews and free-falling. After a while it got a little annoying having people ask what is like, since Groll didn't have that many dragons nearby, I couldn't help them train any for the people to fly.

"Phew that was close." Sigrun came out from the back, possibly from under my bed.

"You heard him Sigrun, the minute I finish you go home."

"But I wanted to go see Toothless." She whined

"Sigrun," I warn.

"Okay Toby," I picked up her vest and started sewing.

"Hey Toby did you hear about the visiting tribe that's coming in a few weeks?" Sigrun asks.

"No what tribe is it?"

"It's got a really silly name."

"Which is?"

"Berk"

That's when I froze up, Berk was coming to Groll? It had been months but I still didn't want to take any chances and assume that all was forgiven. I was so dead.

**Cliffy. Some of you may recognize my OC character from my other story. Next chapter is about Hiccup preparing to hide and what Berks been up to while Hiccup was living at Groll. Peace, have a Great Night and God Bless.**

**P.S., next Update will be for my other story.**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really motivates me.**

**_Guest Mystical:_**** I mentioned this, this story is HiccStrid, Hiccup and Astrid will get together. It will take a while, but they will.**

**_Guest Ami: _****I'm not sure if I should make Hiccup go back to Berk or stay in Groll.**

**_SmokeyStorm:_**** Groll is far away from Berk, it rarely gets dragon attacks. So they know about dragons, but they are really out of the loop and don't know about the Red Death, because the reason all the dragons went to Berk, is because it was the closest village to the nest.**

**_Hicc: _****I wrote all these at night, so my actual thinking was very screwed up. My thoughts were finish and post, I didn't get the chance to proof-read, also using ****_Flashback _****and ****_POV_**** helps the audience understand what is happening and whose perspective it is, also I want to get into what the characters are thinking than go into Third POV. Thanks for the help anyway though.**

**_NoursianKnight52:_**** *Evil laugh* don't worry, Karma will.**

**_EquinoxKnight01:_**** It's not the first time the hot springs have been used to make Hiccup and Astrid relationship and it won't be the last time *nudge nudge, wink wink*. Hopefully I will do better this time, and Hiccup didn't offer the name, it was offered by Sigrun and Hiccup liked the idea. Thanks for the tip for helping with Toothless pronunciation, also even though they have dragons they can't go showing off because when people want to ride dragons they have to try and hunt down Hiccup. That's why they're using ships still.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter **

I quickly finish the vest pocket, practically throwing it at the girl, I say "Sigrun, tell your dad to meet me at his house immediately."  
"Why Toby?" Sigrun asks as I dash to my workstation.

"Tell him Berks coming, he'll understand," I say.

Realization dawns on the girls face before she sprinted out the door shouting on the top of her lungs "BERK'S COMING!"

I then twist and pull off my prosthetic leg, and snag the other on my workstation. When I came here, there were different kinds of terrain; the prosthetic Gobber made was good for walking on the stone steps of Berk, but the only stone here is in the forge. So I made several prosthetics that would help me move around, to the point where I didn't need my old prosthetic anymore and my new prosthetics were much more comfortable and didn't hurt when I walked. Anyway I attach the multi-purpose one to my leg and hurry out the door, the prosthetic closely resembled a foot, it had the same basis as the first prosthetic, but the bottom was shaped like a small metal shoe.

Sprinting out the door, make my way through the hardly crowded market and up to a house with the front door looking like a dragons maw. I quickly rush to the door and knock three times before the door is opened; there was a large woman there, with brown hair that went down her back, beautiful green eyes. Just like Sigrun, Helene the Fair really lived up to her name.

"Toby," she said in a mellifluous voice "What brings you here?"

"This concerns the chief, it's about-" I begin.

Then she squeals and I yelp as she grabs me by the shoulder before pulling me into their house. The spiral staircase was in the middle of the house, the table for food was near the back of the house, and the hearth wasn't that far from the front door, it was surrounded by benches and a wool armchair.

She then proceeds to shove me into the armchair before looking at me like I was a piece of livestock.

"Um, Hellene? Are you alright?" I ask.

"Oh just fine," she replies. "Wait right here, I will go get Anna and we'll tell Lockjaw the good news."

She then squeals and then runs up the stairs, which was amazing when I saw she was wearing those high boots I made for her so she appeared taller that Lockjaw.

"Hellene, I'm here because-"

SLAM

"-Berks coming," I finish lamely before I sink into the comfy chair.

It was weird the way she was acting, well weirder. When I came here she offered me so many times to come to their house to eat, or saying that the door to their house needed new hinges. When I would come, she would examine me like a slab of meat, she would always drag her daughter along with her, Anna was really nice and always seemed a little embarrassed with her mother's actions. I still had no idea why.

Then I heard a shocked voice shout "What?!"

Then pounding footsteps come down, Hellene was closely followed by her daughter Anna. Anna had her fathers blond hair, which she always had in a ponytail, with her mother's green eyes. She was currently wearing a sleeveless brown tunic with a leather skirt that went down to her knees, she was also wearing green leggings that matched her brown, beaver trimmed boots.

"Hiccup," she said "Is it true?"

Anna was looking at me in shock, like she couldn't believe something this bad was happening. I knew the feeling but I had no idea what she was talking about, did Hellene hear what I said?  
"Yes?" I say, curiously.

"There I told you, it's true!" Hellene exclaimed.

Just then, Sigrun and Slackjaw burst through the door, they were panting and with equally flushed faces.

"Tob-Hiccup, I just heard the news from the harbormaster I can't believe-"

"Hiccup's marrying Anna!" Hellene squealed.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, along with Slackjaw and Sigrun.

Hellene looked confused, "Dear, Berk is coming here," Slackjaw explained.

Her slightly disappointed face was replaced with one of shock, Anna was a different story, "Thank the gods," she muttered.

"What? That mean village is coming to here? What if they find Hiccup? What if they raze this place to the ground? What if-" Hellene rambles, wringing her hands as she paces nervously.

"It won't come to that Hellene," I say, trying to calm her down. "I haven't seen anyone from Berk for several months and vice versa. They have no idea what I look like now, but it will be easy due to this," I gesture to my prosthetic. "So we need to make a plan."

Slackjaw strokes his beard before looking at Anna and then back to me, after the third time, he gets a wicked grin that I acknowledge as a warning.

"Hiccup, what if you pretended to be Annas husband?" he asked.

Anna and Hellene froze at this, but I rubbed my chin, thinking of what the chief meant, of course.

"Genius sir, if I pretend to be Annas wife, then nobody will know it's me. I know this village so well now, I could walk around it blindfolded, also my new prosthetic can slip in a boot and still walk naturally."

Slackjaw rubs his chin before he says "What if you used a blindfold to cover your eyes, adds to the effect right?"

I hesitated, before saying "OK, we have a plan, now how long do we have until Berk gets here?"

"Three weeks."

"Well than we have some work to do."

**Astrid POV…**

I groaned as Snotlout tried to hit on me, again. Unfortunately I couldn't get away from him; I couldn't even hit him because we were working the oars to get to the village of Groll. Chief Stoick was trying to spread the word about dragons and how they really were because Hic-, because _he_ couldn't.

I sighed, Hiccup. It had been three months since he disappeared, we searched all over the island, the caves, the forest, and we even went to the dragons nest. But there was no sign of Hiccup anywhere, and so we gave up. We had all changed since then, Snotlout and Tuffnut had grown small beards on their face, Fishlegs had gotten a goatee and got thinner but still had those barrel arms, but instead of fat they were muscle. My hair had grown more, my normal braid went down to my waist now, but I also sported a headband to keep my bangs away from my face. Ruffnut and I had certainly filled out over the months; we now had very feminine curves to our body. Ruffnut was glad that Hiccup was gone, honestly I knew she would, Ruffnut cared about action and what people did which made her into Hiccup, since he ended the war with dragons. Every time Hiccup would be mentioned, she would scoff, rolling her eyes and saying how great it was that he was gone to Tuffnut.

Anytime Hiccup was brought up with anyone, people would say how great it was that Hiccup was gone. Snotlouts arrogance got even bigger (I was surprised, I thought it was already at its highest) he now expected to be chief and that I would fall for him once I did. But Tuffnut reaction was curious, he would mutter something and then dash away from us, but then again he was always weird.

"How long until we reach Groll?" Fishlegs asked.

"Three weeks," came Stoicks response "So stop asking."

Stoick was a wreak after Hiccup left, for a month he locked himself in his house until he came out and said that we needed to spread dragon awareness. I think it was a way to try and find Hiccup, where there were people riding dragons, there was a scrawny toothpick waiting to be found.

I sigh again, I missed Hiccup. After all this time, I got over the bath incident…I think, but I still wanted to see him again. I missed everything about him, how he always stuttered when he saw me, his crooked, goofy grin, how he looked when the sun hits him, making his hair appear golden and his eyes shine.

_"Wait, don't think about this Astrid, he is a creep and tried to get his way with everything."_ I think before sighing again.

"Astrid, if you sigh again, I'll throw my boot at you." Ruffnut said.

I look at the boys, Snotlout and Tuffnut looked like they were arguing about something, they were whispering furiously at each other. I was about to ask when Fishlegs said "Can someone take over please? My arms feel like they're going to fall off."

"Man up Fishlegs." Gobber called, which caused my to sigh again.

THUNK

"OW!"  
"I told you."

**O.K. next chapter will be about Berk meeting Groll. Peace, have a great day and God Bless.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**

**_Johnnylee619:_**** I know Hiccup could, but there are three things wrong with that. One, the town would be missing a blacksmith, which the people could easily say he died but then raises the questions "How long ago?" and/or "Why haven't you replaced him?" Two, the people would be used to dragons being around, since Hiccup has Toothless, leaving the questions "Who?" and "When is this rider returning?" **

**Three: Where is the drama in the question you're asking? ',:-l**

**_SmokeyStorm:_**** It has been three months and like I mentioned, Groll isn't near any kind of dragons roost. I am assuming that the nest where the Red Death was is the closest nest around and that the dragons, instead of spreading, decided to settle down in Berk.**

**_Lovelyloupus:_**** First, this chapter, we get to see how Hiccup sees himself and soon, we see how Astrid views Hiccup. I hope you enjoy it. Second, what is a loupus?**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter**

**Hiccups POV…**

I slipped the boot over my multi-purpose prosthetic and slid the pant leg over the rest of the prosthetic, making sure that there was no way that anyone could see it before I stood up and examined myself in the large polished shield I had hanging in my bedroom. My hair was a little shorter and wilder, the hair stuck up certain places, singed due to the forge and the bangs barely brushing over my eyebrows. I had bulked up slightly from the forge, my arms were slightly bulging under my green tunic, my chest would hurt when I stretched on some days at the forge. I still didn't understand why I bulked up now but one thing was certain, I wasn't that scrawny toothpick anymore. Plus, some of the forge work had left a number of me, I had plenty of burns on my arms and hands, the coolest was the long scar that ran under my eyes. It had occurred when a piece of a sword I was working on, broke off while I was working on it and smacked me beneath my eyes. It required a couple days to heal and luckily I didn't need stiches and it didn't impair my vision.

I snag a piece of black cloth on my way to the door before wrapping it around my eyes. Berk was coming today; they were to make port in several minutes, if anything I was more nervous than trying to show my dad about the truth about dragons. But I knew that Lockjaws plan would work, we put in too much effort for it not to.

The plan was simple; pretend that I wasn't Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, and instead I was Tobias Salizar, the new blacksmith who took over after Stormleg died. The reason I had a cloth over my eyes was because the doctor said that they needed to heal for a few more weeks before I could remove it, thanks to Changwing attack that I had tried to befriend after getting some pointers from a scrawny boy who passed the village a week ago.

Soon after I walked out the door, an arm slid through the crook of mine.

"Hey love," I hear Anna say.

I smile before saying, "Hello, ready to great Berk?"

"No," Anna admits, "but you have done so much for us that we will help you with Berk."

Anna was rather reluctant when Lockjaw said she could be my pretend wife, she was in love with a another man by the name of Thuggory from the Meathead Tribe, Lockjaw not only sees this as a great way to ensure peace, but a chance at true love for Anna and Thuggory. But she finally did agree and we spent the rest of the three weeks learning about each other to ensure we act like we were engaged.

I hear my bots switch from ground to wood, we were at the docks and from the creaking I heard, Berk had landed.

**Astrids POV…**

We finally landed at Groll; it felt like ages since we'd been off the boat, Fishlegs and I were walking down the gangplank while Ruffnut and Tuffnut decided to take a more direct way.

"HEADS UP!" Tuffnut shouted as he leapt from the deck rail and onto the docks, he stood up with a crazy grin before Ruffnut landed on him.

"Soft landing, thanks Tuff," she said before she hopped off and ran to me.

"So, think he's here?" She asked.

"Not sure, but we should always be open," I reply.

We all walk up to see the chief, (according to his bearskin cape) next to a large woman with brown hair, a small child and another girl with who had her arm through another arm that belonged to a man with a black blindfold around his eyes.

"I am chief Lockjaw of Groll, which-"

"I am Snotlout, next chief of Berk, what do you need?"  
Just then Snotlout pushed his way past us, his entire body radiated arrogance.

Then man next to the blond girl seemed to slightly sneer, Lockjaw looks rather unsurprised, "If you would let me finish boy, who is the chief Stoick?"

Snotlout slightly deflated before backing up, we all glared at him.

_"Great way to mess up relations with this tribe Snotlout."_

"I am," and then Stoick makes his way forward before saying "Forgive my nephew; he does not know when to control his tongue."

Damn right about that.

Lockjaw strides forward and clasps Stoicks arm, "It's all right, I wouldn't be chief if I couldn't handle that. On behalf of this tribe, welcome to Groll."

Then Lockjaw holds out his hand and the group next to him moves forward, the small girl had the other hand of the man, making sure he didn't crash into anything.

"This is my wife, Hellene," the woman nods her head, "My second daughter Sigrun," Sigrun says a small "Hi."

"My eldest daughter Anna," Anna waved her hand, "And my future son-in-law, Tobias Salazar." The man waved nervously in the wrong direction. Anna fixed the arm so it was facing us.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" I asked Lockjaw.

His face became stony before saying "Dragons."

Everyone from Berk froze, this wasn't going to go well, I carefully took a step back, making sure that if this went backwards we could make a quick escape. We had brought our dragons to try and show the village of Groll that living with dragons was possible. If this went bad, I could call Stormfly and the rest of the dragons would help us escape.

Stoick looked at Tobias sympathetically, "Well, why we're here how about you show us around."

Lockjaw nodded his head, he was about to say something when Tobias shuffled his way slowly to Lockjaw and murmured something. Lockjaw nodded his head before saying "Can you and those teens step up here please? Tobias would like to look at you."

Puzzled I asked "But his eyes are covered, how can he see?"

"Tobias has an amazing mind; I have seen him sketch something with only a description. He would like to 'see' what you look like, only he will use his hands examine your face."

We all looked at each other before Stoick came up to the man, "I'm Chief Stoick."

Tobias then reached up slowly before his hands touched his face. He then began to slowly move them around his face, gliding across his nose and mouth before Tobias nodded and stood back.

He repeated the process with everyone until it was my turn

"Astrid Hofferson."

Tobias froze; his hands were a couple inches from my face. He resumed but much more slowly, his hands were shaking slightly as the touched my face. I was stunned; his hands were so soft, so caring and gentle as they touched my ears, my eyebrows, my nose, and my lips.

He finished before backing away back to Anna, who took his arm again.

"Err, how about we show you around now," Anna said.

We nodded our heads before we followed the chief; he showed us the trade stalls they had in the courtyard of the village, the houses and then Lockjaws house.

"Who runs that?" Asked Ruffnut, who was pointing at a building at the top of a hill.

"That's the forge, Tobias runs it but since the attack, we're waiting for his eyes to heal," Lockjaw explains.

Then we heard a growl, we look and see Fishlegs looking at his stomach, Lockjaw laughs and he shouts "Light the fires, we're having a feast!"

A loud cheer was heard and soon, people were going around a large hill to a supposed Mead Hall. Ruff and Tuff were challenging a drinking game while Fishlegs looked anxious for food.

"Hey babe, wanna ditch this and go do something…fun?" asked Snotlout, trying to be suave.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yellow was replaced with silver as I glanced out the door to the Mead Hall, but everyone didn't care. They drank, fought, joked and laughed as they enjoyed each other's company. I was sitting next to Ruffnut as we dined at the chiefs table; Lockjaw was drinking mead with Stoick as they exchanged tales of fighting. Anna was giving Tobias some chicken for him, since he couldn't see, then I remembered that Tobias was temporarily blinded by a Changewing but he never said how.

Now that I think about it, Tobias never said anything when we were with him. He let Lockjaw or Anna do the talking.

"Tobias, you never told us how that Changewing got you." I say.

Anna, Lockjaw, and Tobias stop eating, "Well, Tobias-" Anna began.

"I was asking him." I reply coolly.

Tobias didn't do anything; he just sat there like he was processing something. I was about to ask him again when he coughed before he spoke with a deep voice, "I was trying to train it, like that boy showed me."

Stoick, Ruffnut and I stare at Tobias.

"What boy?" Stoick asked.

Lockjaw was looking at Tobias strangely, like he was surprised actually spoke.

"Tobias," Lockjaw began.

"We should tell them, trust me its better if we tell them now than never."

Tobias opened his mouth and…

**CLIFFHANGER SKUNKBAGS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH**

**But seriously, next chapter will be out soon. Read, God Bless and have a Great day.**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**

**WOW! 50 REVIEWS!**

**_Ferdoos:_**** I know, but even though the people worshipped him after he saved him, I'm going for a kind of environment where the people haven't forgotten the past. **

**_Claxton2:_**** Thank you and I hope you love me after this chapter.**

**_lovelyloupus: _****Thanks for answering my question. Also a wolf is my High school's mascot, so to me wolves are awesome.**

**_ElmoDaHorse: _****My original plan was to go on from that point, but then I got a troll face and decided to go with it and do a CBS Once Upon a Time thing.**

**_Nightlightiscoolbro:_**** After all I did to help you; you go 'Hulk Smash' on me? Oh heck no THOR GET IN HERE!**

**_LaurenJr: _****Oh my Gosh, you reviewed my story! I loved your Watching the movie story AND You need to update that Harry Potter story, you left me hanging. **

**Guest: Your answer is here.**

**A/N: Hey if anyone wants to make a cover art for this, do two things for me.**

**One: Explain to me what it is**

**Two: Tell me about what it looks like.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hiccup/ Tobias POV…**

"Lets get this out of the way first; dragons aren't the things we think they are. They are actually-"

"Docile, intelligent and friendly creatures, yeah we now," Ruffnut interrupts.

Feigning surprise, I say "Yeah, how did you know?"

"We hav- _had_ someone on Berk who approached dragons and taught us the truth about them." Astrid said.

I squeezed Anna's hand, letting her know it was her turn.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be a small, scrawny, fishbone of a boy would it?" Anna asked curiously.

The sounds at the table stopped and there was a dead silence,

"That's my boy!" Dad shouted as I felt the table jut into my gut, "Where is he."

"He stayed here a few weeks back, riding a Night Fury. We all thought he was crazy until the thing gave a gummy smile and started to purr like a cat." I explain.

"Will he come back?" I heard Ruffnut ask, an edge in her voice.

"Not sure, he told us that as long as we we're peaceful and careful around dragons, most of them are trainable." Slackjaw said.

"Then how did you get that?" Astrid said. I didn't understand what she meant until I felt a finger poke my scar, which was barely peeking out from below the black cloth. I know that since Anna adjusted it when I first put it on.

"Well, we had a Changewing around here sometimes so Tobias decided to try and train it with Hiccup." Anna says, "Tobias was sure that we could train it to help the village."

"But when we got out to try and tame it, we discovered that it was too scared when we approached and when Hiccup advanced, trying to calm its fears. It lashed out, barely decapitating the boy if I hadn't intervened, which got me the scar."

"Sounds like Useless," I hear my cousin drawl "I'm sorry that my cousin was too stupid to help."

I could tell he was trying to blame me, but after the way he acted at the docks, I decided to…dent that ego.

"Not at all, he helped around the forge while I was at the healer. He taught me a few tricks he picked up and how to properly make door hinges, the old ones I used to make would only last a week, now they last a month. He even showed me how to see people without using my eyes, that's how I could 'see' you." I retort.

I could hear Snotlout snort and Dad began to chuckle, I rubbed my thumb over Anna's hand, letting he know that it was time to leave.

"It was nice meeting you all, but Tobias and I need to get going back home. I'll see you there dad, by Stoick, Astrid, Ruffnut…Snotlout." Anna said, pausing before saying 'Snotlout' I could practically see her scowling at him.

She helped me out of the bench but as I stood up, I felt something sweep my right leg from under me and I fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I heard Snotlout say, "I was just trying to…get another plate of food."

"Snotlout, that's your fifth plate tonight. Don't you think you've had enough?" I hear Tuffnut from out of nowhere.

Anna helps me up and we soon step out of the hall,

"Tobias-" Anna starts.

"Not yet, let's get to your house," I say.

We walked in silence as we made our way to Slackjaws house, soon I hear the familiar groaning of the door and we enter the house. As soon as I hear the door shut, I take a deep breath of relief and take off the blindfold and sit on a stool, wincing slightly at the glow of the fireplace.

"Tobi- Hiccup are you alright?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, the fall hurt my prosthetic but I should be fine tomorrow," I say while rolling up my pant leg, "Tell me their facial reactions."

"Well, Ruffnut seemed on edge when you were talking about…well you. Stoick seemed frantic to find you, Snotlout seemed to care less, but Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid are the only ones I couldn't read." Anna explained.

Then the door burst open and Slackjaw, Hellene and Sigrun came in. Slackjaw and Hellene looked furious while Sigrun looked ready to cry, when she saw me, she dashed over and tackled me into a bear hug.

"Hiccup I am so sorry for you, your cousin is a real jerk," she says while sobbing. Since she practically nine years old, that's practically serious for her,

"What happened with Snotlout?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"You mean besides slandering you and the fact that he isn't afraid to admit that he wasn't afraid to hurt you since he always knew you were trouble? He also said that Sigrun was one in the same as you and someone should put her in her place when she stood up for you, saying that you weren't as bad as people think!" Slackjaw shouted.

Sigrun stood up for me? I hug the girl tighter against my chest, felling my tunic getting slightly damp.

"Shhhhh, its ok Sigrun, it's a good thing you're like me because you will turn out to be awesome." I say.

"Really?" Sigrun asks, leaning up from my chest and wiping her nose.

"Yeah, and if you want, when Berk is gone I'll teach you how to run the forge, so you can help me if you want." I reply, rubbing her back.

She squeals "YES!" before burying her head on my chest again. I could hear Anna and Hellene say "Awww."

I look at Slackjaw who is nodding his head, "Lad it is a shame you won't be marrying my daughter, any woman would be lucky to have you."

I smile, "Thanks sir, but it's time we should get some sleep. Tonight, Berk leaves and everything is back to normal."

**Astrids POV…**

That idiotic, slime coated, rat eating, TROLL FACE! Did Snotlout even _think_ before he insulted Sigrun? When you become chief, you can't go strutting around like you're better than everyone else, Hiccup would never-

_"That's the thing, Hiccup DID do that. Or did you forget Astrid?" _I heard a nasty voice in my head reply.

Frustrated, I stomped down to the lower deck of the ship and snagged my axe before going into the forest and began to kill some defenseless trees.

Hiccup. I couldn't get the damn boy out of my head. He was always there, like a little tick, an annoying fly, I growled before throwing my axe harder into the tree.

Getting Hiccup out of my head was going to take a while.

**Astrids MIA from the ship and Hiccup thinking they're gone? Next time on Running Scared,**

"…the blacksmiths over there child, he'll fix your axe."

I turn and look at the direction the woman is pointing at and my jaw drops.

"Hiccup?"

**I'm spoiling you right now, chapter will come later in week, I have band camp this week and then school starts back up.**

**Peace, have a Great day and God bless.**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**

**I have been cheered up by ****_Equinox Knight _****after getting my first flame on my other story. So I decided to post this chapter**

**_Ferdoos:_**** Still, people don't know the true Hiccup**

**_Nightlightiscoolbro: _****You need to work on your Marvel knowledge, also HULK I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DON'T SMASH THE CLIFFHANGER!**

**_ThatFlutePlayer:_**** Look up Timber Creek Marching band, that's my band. Also I hope you enjoy band and for school, watch out for freshman Friday, I was chased by seniors who were going to throw me into a dumpster.**

**…**

**I'm serious.**

**_LaurenJr: _****Have you read my other story? It's also pretty good if I say so myself.**

**_Hydroknight12:_**** You have no idea. :-(**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter**

**Astrids POV...**

I groan in relief as I cracked my neck, I had fallen asleep in the woods, after a long trail of destroyed trees. I use the axe as a crutch to help stand on my stiff legs, so now I know why people only hunt for a day's worth of food. I look down at my axe, the flat of the blade had pieces of bark attached by sticky sap, and the actual blade itself was extremely dull.

_"I'll go see Tobias," _I think before shaking my head. Tobias was blind, he couldn't help me but that didn't mean that I couldn't sharpen it myself. I'll rinse the muck off my face and head to Groll to find the forge.

Then my stomach rumbled, maybe a quick snack as well

* * *

I wonder around the town square, extremely lost, I had gotten a bite from a fruit stand which sated my stomach but I still needed to sharpen my axe. I notice a woman sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Excuse me," I ask, "Can you point me in the direction of the forge?"

"The forge is tha' way child, maybe you can find the smith there so he can fix wha'ever you need fixing," she says.

"But the smith can't." I say very confused.

The woman looks around before pointing, "The blacksmiths right there child, he'll fix whatever you need."

I follow her finger and my jaw drops, "Hiccup?" I say rather loudly.

Like magic he turns and looks at me, his facial expression the same as mine, he looked…absolutely gorgeous. His russet colored hair was shorter and he had what appeared to be stubble on his face that made him look even hotter. He had muscle, _actual muscle _along his arms; his prosthetic looked different on his missing leg. He jaw was open as well and a piece of the apple he was eating slipped out, all the suppressed memories of Hiccup had come flooding back to me, him giving e his crooked smile when he would fix my axe. The look on his face when I kissed him after he woke up, him being very serious and grown-up when I asked what to do next.

Hiccup in the forest with the spyglass, Gobber saying Hiccup had the same arrogance as Snotlout.

I felt my hand move to my axe.

**_(Thought it would be that easy did you?)_**

**Hiccups POV…**

The apple fell out of my mouth when I saw Astrid, who was also staring at me in shock. She looked absolutely beautiful; her blond braid went down to her waist and the bangs that were usually over her left eye were held up by her usual headband showing her beautiful blue eyes. She still had her blue tunic and spiked skirt, but she had a red fur lined cape around her shoulders and her skirt was a lot shorter than before, showing off her finely, well-toned legs. I could imagine how soft her face was, especially her lips when I had felt her face to understand what she looked like.

The crazy part of my mind was going…well crazy,

_"Astrids here because she want to forgive us, maybe Snotlout of Tuffnut told the truth about what happened and she believes me now."_ It was thinking.

Then I saw her hand drift to her axe. The axe I would always sharpen for her, the axe that I made for her birthday.

The axe that smashed into my gut when I refused to tell about Toothless, the axe she was sharpening outside my window the day I left.

_"Astrids here to kill me."_ I retort to the crazy part of my head before I dropped the apple and started to run.

I wasn't long before I heard the furious ponding of footsteps behind me; luckily I knew this place better than anyone else, except Sigrun. I darted through the merchant area and bolted down the street of the living areas, I ducked down the sides of the houses to encounter a small window of escape. I would have to cram my way through an enclosed space and dart to the left to escape Astrid, knowing that she would follow me would give me enough time to get to the forge.

I sprint as fast as I could before throwing myself sideways at the crack, I had made it partially through but there was still a ways to go. I risk a look and see a small figure with blond hair bounding up the stone steps. I force my way through until I was partially in, only my prosthetic was caught because of its size.

I began to frantically tug at the leg, until it popped free and just in time. As I turned I saw something whiz past my head and imbed itself into the wall where me head would be.

With a yelp I sprinted away, knowing it couldn't get any worse than this.

"HICCUP HORRENDUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I heard Astrid shout.

Well, now I stand corrected.

**Fishlegs POV…**

We were looking around Groll to find Astrid, when we saw her axe gone, the part of Berk that had come decided to wait for tomorrow before going to find her.

Ruffnut was asking around but most of the people clammed up for some reason. Snotlout and Tuffnut were whispering again about Hiccup, I couldn't hear them but I could tell by the wat Tuffnut looked.

Snotlout disgusted me. I went with them when we were children because I didn't want to get picked on by them and that unfortunately left Hiccup with no one. A mistake I intended to fix before Snotlout chased him off, when Hiccup left, Snotlout became worse. He walked, no _strutted_ like the vainest Nadder I have ever seen, claiming that now he would be chief and Astrid would now be with him instead of Hiccup. When he came back to the village that day, sprouting all the crap about Hiccup, I knew it was dragon shit. I knew Hiccup before I abandoned him and I knew that he was respectful and would never do something like that to Astrid.

Tuffnut seemed to have a conscious about what happened, when Hiccup left, he surprisingly became Gobbers apprentice. It was amazing how well Tuffnut could bend metal, probably due to all of the time he spent with Ruffnut.

Ruffnut scared me the most; she was almost as terrifying as Astrid. Anytime Hiccup would be mentioned, she would snarl before grabbing any weapon nearby and slamming it, saying she would kill Hiccup for doing what he did. I just hoped that wherever Hiccup was, he was safe.

"HICCUP HORRENDUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Well apparently not.

"Was that Astrid?" I hear Tuffnut say.

"Did she say _Hiccup_?" Ruffnut growled, getting a better grip on her spear.

Then I see a man run out from behind a building, breathing heavily and he had a_ metal prosthetic!_

He turned and saw us, throwing up his arms he kept running in the direction of a large hill.

"HADDOCK!" I hear Ruffnut shout.

This wasn't going to end well.

**Hiccups POV… **

The gods must really hate me right now if Ruffnuts after me. I was breathing heavy by the time I reached the forge, I burst open, quickly shutting the door and locking it, just in time for a THUD and a sharp, pointy metal thing came through the door.

"Oh Hiccup," I heard Ruffnut say in a sing-song voice, "Open up, so I can brain you."

Think quick Hiccup, Slackjaw can't save now.

Toothless.

I push my desk against the door before opening the middle drawer and removing a whistle shaped like the mouth of a dragon. I quickly blow into it, the whistle making no noise but I knew that Toothless would hear it; it was a summoning whistle I had made, in case something like this would happen. I sling the whistle over my neck as I open the wardrobe and remove the leather riding armor I made, not because I looked cool in it, but not only so that I could blend in with Toothless, but because I had weapons built into it. _(A/N: Yes it is like the armor from the trailer from HTTYD 2, but without the helmet, but with some differences)_

I had a sword clipped to my right hip, I made sure the daggers I kept of my forearms were tightly strapped into the leather sheaths before taking a scrap of parchment and a quill and writing a quick letter to Sigrun, if anyone would find it, it would be her. I soon finish it before throwing it into the hiding place, coming into the main part of the forge as the door smashed open.

I sprinted across the room, ducking when I heard a low whistling that revealed to be a bolas; I looked up at the window that led to the back of the forge. I run towards that and just before I came to the wall, I jumped up, putting an arm in front of my head and trying to get my body as small as possible as I crashed through the window.

Unfortunately I rolled down the hill, before I started to slide and saw the edge of the cliff incoming. I reach out and my fingers dug into the earth as desperately grabbed for anything that would stop me. My left hand went over, but the remaining friction I had with my right stopped me from going over, leaving me dangling by one hand. I reached for the whistle again and blew into it loudly, where were you Toothless?

I hear footsteps and soon dirt was sent rolling over the cliff, I look up and see a smiling Ruffnut.

I gulp as I hear her say "Well, looks like the fishbone's trapped between the sea, and little old me."

**Dramatic yet? Now I have you at an even better cliffhanger. I'm sorta going for a CBS, or TNT, or whatever channel Once Upon a Time was on. Read, Have a Good day and God Bless**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**My body has been turned into a fried piece of bacon. Band camp burned me so bad, I look like a raccoon around my eyes, but I have even more bad news. I have school on Monday; it will definitely slow me down on my updates but I will do my best.**

**_Nightlightiscoolbro:_**** All part of the plot**

**_Lovelyloups: _*****Rubs chin, then smile* You just gave me a great idea**

**_Guest1234567890: _****Thanks and did you hear about the spin off their making, called 'Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'? It looks good to me but I want them to continue the original as well**

**_Doomsday BeamXD and NerdyLittleCray: _****I would do the same thing in Hiccups boots, but then again, I have a dragon.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter**

Ruffnut leaned against her spear, examining her spear before looking at my finger.

"So…it's been awhile huh Hiccup? I wonder, did you learn your lesson, wait… of course not, or else you would have taken your punishment like a man instead of cowering like the mistake you are."

She sneers before taking her spear and putting it near my fingers.

"Oh look, fingers."

_"Oh no."_ I think as Ruffnut slides the blade of her spear under my pinkie before forcing it off the edge.

"One,"

Another finger.

"Two,"

And yet another.

"Three."

Where are you Toothless.

"Four."

TOOTHLESS!

"Five"

As soon as she slipped my last finger I quickly grab at the ground with my left hand, which causes the ground to fall, leaving me clutching some roots.

"It appears the rat is still holding on." Ruffnut says darkly before sawing off the roots.

I was beginning to sweat, I couldn't call Toothless again because then she would be expecting him, I was so screwed.

"RUFFNUT!"

"SIS! What are you doing?"

When I hear Fishlegs voice, I relax but when Tuffnut speaks I get scared again.

"I found our little haddock; he's hanging out right now."

As they spoke, I blew the whistle again before I heard a small rustle, looking to where the noise emanated I see a pair of green eyes. As I sigh in relief, I hear someone say "So I guess the fishbone escaped?"

I smile, might as well leave in style. I shout "The fishbone in question is hanging by the roots. So what's up with you guys? How's Berk been Tuff?"

I throw that last part at Tuffnut but I hear Astrid say "You're not in any position to try and threaten Tuff Hiccup. He was actually a nice guy for once, unlike you."

That cut me to my core, so I was wrong. Astrid didn't give a damn about me, she wouldn't even hear out my side of the story. I was looking down at my feet when I heard the footsteps.

"Hiccup, give me your hand."

I look back up to see Fishlegs standing there with his hand outstretched, I smile at the boy before shaking my head, he looked at me confused before I winked at him. No matter what, Fishlegs was someone I could count on; soon Astrid came to the edge, her eyes were looking away from me and held out her hand.

"Give me your hand Hiccup," she grumbles.

I look at her stunned, why is she grumbling? If anything I should be grumbling, I ran from Berk because she AND Ruffnut would have murdered me, the village would be looking at me like I was 'Hiccup the Useless' again and Snotlout and Tuffnut would be smirking in victory and mock me every moment they could. They probably were know, since they know that they fooled the entire village into thinking I was a creep.

Then Ruffnut comes to the edge, "Yeah, it's time for your punishment Haddock." She said with a smirk.

I smiled right back at her, "I'd rather take my chances." I say, when her hand was close enough to mine I let go of the root.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs shouted, swiping at my hand but missing by inches thankfully.

I gracefully fell before flipping in the air, twisting my body so that my back faced the teens. I heard a familiar screech and looked just in time to see Toothless swooping below; I tuck in my arms and dive down before I was in reach. Quickly I attach the harness to his back and put my prosthetic into the pedal before it clicked and we were soon swooping back up into the sky and flying away.

**Astrids POV…**

I reached out for the fishbone, still upset that he had done what he did but after saving our lives, I should still pull him up, then Ruff and I would beat him to a pulp. I didn't want to look into his eyes, because that would have made me not beat him and instead protect him from Ruff.

"Yeah, it's time for your punishment Haddock."

"Sorry, but I'd rather take my chances."

I look at Hiccup confused but it quickly became horror when he let go of the root that he was holding onto, Fishlegs screamed Hiccups name, as did I but it was more in my head. Then I heard a loud, piercing whistling, I look over the edge and see a black blur duck below Hiccup, I felt my lips pull back into a snarl.

Toothless.

This was his plan all along, make a chase, stall and escape.

Odin damn him.

I stand up, turning on my heel and walk back to Groll, I would find that fishbone and strangle him with his own intestines.

**Tuffnuts POV…**

The look on my sisters face had scared me to death. She was out for blood; I had fought her before and seen it but never like this. When we got back to the village first and Snotlout sprouted his own version of the story, I was relieved, not because I didn't look at the girls, but because everyone though it was Hiccups fault and even though he was a hero, it was still fun to blame stuff on him. Then the night came, Ruffnut barged into the house and immediately grabbed her spear before leaving again.

"Whoa there young lady, where do you think you're going?" My mother asked.

"To beat Hiccup," she replied.

"Ah, come on sis. Do it tomorrow, it's not that important. Besides where could he be going? He has nowhere to go," I say.

Ruffnut grumbles before sitting in a chair and staring at the hearth. Mom looks at me, but I just shrug before going to bed.

Then everything went downhill from there.

Hiccup had left, the moment it happened everything changed. Stoick locked himself into his house, not responding to anyone, everyone else was surprised but shrugged it off because it was too early for Hiccup to be considered an asset, or at least that's what I thought.

As days became weeks I started to get nervous, when were we going to admit we did it? I corner Snotlout before lunch and ask him when we were going to come clean.

He grabbed my shoulders before showing me into a wall and saying "Never, we're better off without Useless anyway."

I understood immediately, Snotlout was too scared but he would come around. Then after the first month I realized the truth, Snotlout didn't want Hiccup to come back, with Hiccup out of the way, Snotlout would become the next chief and (At least in his mind) Astrid would become his wife. I was shocked and disgusted at Snotlout and ashamed at myself, why did I let him control me, every time Hiccup was mentioned I would back out or switch the conversation.

I should have told the truth because I honestly liked Hiccup. He changed my perception of dragons and introduced me and Ruff to Barf and Belch. I went so far to become Gobbers new blacksmith because I felt that it should be filled, that and I was getting bored, Ruffnut was throwing her spear into targets that resembled Hiccup.

I sigh before looking at Fishlegs, who was glaring at me ferociously, disgusted from my lack of action. I wanted to so badly admit the truth and beg for forgiveness, but it was too late for that.

I trudged my way back to the village behind Fishlegs, wondering about Hiccup and what might have happened if I told the truth.

**A view into Tuffs mind for everyone, I might have made him a bit OOC, but I'm not sure but I definitely know I got Ruffnut. Yes I'm severely bashing Snotlout, but I am because in my opinion, Snotlout is the biggest ******* in the world.**

**Next Time.**

"…Huh?"

"So, whos this Useless?"

"LET SIGRUN GO YOU FILTHY SON OF A HALF-TROLL!"

**Read, have a nice day and God Bless **

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! AWESOME!  
****_NFS_****_LOVER: _****The reason why I torture you is because One, this is a drama and two, It's hilarious to see all your reactions.**

**_MadMadLaxBro:_**** Thank you**

**_ElmoDaHorse:_**** No, Ruffnut slipped her spear under Hiccups fingers and pried them off, the did not hurt his fingernails at all, Hiccups hand is still intact.**

**_Lovelyloupus & Claxton 2: _****I know I write cursing but I don't really like swearing at all, so when writing a review, please don't curse.**

**_Guest 2 /17/13:_**** This is HiccStrid, Hiccup won't abandon Astrid.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long Update; I've been working on my other story, while juggling Marching band and school. Today was the only day out of the past couple days for me to work on this, and even today I had to help my mom cleanup to help baby-sit my band directors kids.**

**ENJOY!**

**Normal POV…**

Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Tuffnut walk back into Groll. Fishlegs looked relieved, happy that his friend escaped the wrath of the girls, Tuffnut was staring at the ground, deep in thought about the past, Ruffnut looked angry and dejected, she almost had that fishbone. Astrid though, was a mystery, her face was like a wall of stone, no one knew what she was thinking except for Astrid herself. The group walked back to the ship, as they walked they heard raised voices, as they approached they saw five people shouting on the dock. Slackjaw was yelling at Snotlout, who was also shouting back while Stoick was yelling at the both of them, Anna and Hellene were holding Slackjaw back, from possibly killing Snotlout.

"Caused a commotion! Flying spears an' axes, not only terrified my people but you chased away my blacksmith!"

"That 'blacksmith' was my cousin, who has fled from punishment for an action he did. We chased him because we were to bring him to justice!"

"ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU!"

The two men stopped, Snotlout backed away as Slackjaw approached Stoick.

"Stoick, I demand you leave Groll at once!"

"Yes but I beg, tell me about my son, we came in hopes of finding him and-"

"And bringing him back to Berk for punishment?! Nope, no way, that boy has helped my village, I never knew of who he was but he is the nicest person I have met, why is he wanted back at Berk?!"

"For spying on the woman's hot springs," Snotlout interjected.

Slackjaw ignored Snotlout and continued to glare at Stoick, groaning, Snotlout backed away before looking at the family and wondering _'Where is his useless daughter?"_

**Sigruns POV…**

I walked into the forge, "Toby?" I called.

It looked terrible, the desk was overturn, the window broken, a strange rope tied to three balls lying near Toby bed. I sigh, I didn't know when Toby was coming back so might as well tidy it up. Grunting I push the desk back against the wall near the stall windows, I pick up all the parchment that was lying on the floor; I saw all kinds of Tobys designs. A large fan attached to some pieces of wood, which was connected to a large wheel that seemed to rotate around. Wings that attached to some kind of body suit, and a spyglass that seemed to be made up of different parts.

With all his designs, I set them carefully on the desk. I then walk into Tobys bedroom, picking up the polished shield he had and hanging it back on the wall before snagging a thing he called a 'broom' and swept the dirt out the door.

Dirt.

Glass.

Glass.

Parchment.

Dirt.

Dirt.

More glass.

Window frame.

Bugs.

Folded parchment.

Glas-wait, Huh?

I stop and looked at the folded parchment. Toby would have parchment in his bedroom, but it would be crumpled up, not folded. I pick up the parchment and slowly unfolded it. I blinked in surprise when I saw my name on it.

_Sigrun, _it read.

_Right now, the mean people from Berk are banging on my doors. It may be a while before I come back to Groll, but I knew you would find this, I need your help. I had no time to gather supplies and I need you to get me some food and water please, tonight, when the moon is a third in the sky, bring the supplies to our special spot. _

_Thank you so much little one,_

_Toby :-)_

I race outside and look at the sun, it was setting now. I had no time to lose; I snatch up the bag that Toby uses to carry his notebooks, dump out the notebooks inside and dash to the market. I had a friend to help.

**Normal POV…**

Snotlout groaned at the two chiefs. Stoick was pleading to stay longer, promising they'll stay at the boat and won't cause any trouble so Berk could see Hiccup again.

Ruffnut was bored, her gaze was wondering around when they landed on a small child, carrying a bag that she was stuffing with food.

"Hey look. It looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks," she scoffs to Snotlout.

"Wait, that's the chiefs useless daughter." Snotlout exclaims.

The two watch as she then fills up some skins with water, then Snotlout thinks, which totally messed with his head.

"I think that Slackjaws lying to us," he says.

Ruffnut looks at him in shock, "You can think?" she says incredulously.

Snotlout rolls his eyes, he was the one who escaped Hels wrath and got rid of Useless in one stroke.

"I think that Slackjaw hid Hiccup here, trying to make sure we don't find him, what better way to help Useless than with-"

"A useless child. So you think she's going to meet up with him right now?"  
"Yeah, let's follow her and see where she goes."

* * *

**Hiccups POV…**

Toothless and I land carefully in the clearing. I dismount and walk forward, looking around I smile, I had given Sigrun a ride on Toothless one time, we landed here and we spent most of the night pointing out constellations. I remember I was pointing out so many, that when I looked at Sigrun, she was fast asleep; from there I set her back on Toothless and flew her home. I then hear the crack of a twig breaking, freezing I look around before calling "Sigrun?"

No answer.

"Sigrun?" I say again.

Then I hear a small voice say "Toby,"

The sound makes my blood run cold, it wasn't Sigrun saying my name, it was the terror in her voice.

I look to where the voice emanated and see Snotlout with his fist in Sigruns hair, Sigruns face was scared while her lower lip was trembling.

"Toby, help."

"Toothle-" A bright pain stopped me from calling out, I sank to me knees as a spear came to my throat.

"Don't try it Haddock, your Night Fury is nighty night," I hear Ruffnut say smugly.

I look over and see Toothless fast asleep, dragon nip placed carefully on his nose. I glare back at Snotlout who was glaring wickedly.

"You see Hiccup, your problem is, you're too caring. Always looking out for others except for yourself, and even when you look out for yourself, you screw that up as well."

I was biting my tongue so hard, I could feel blood welling up, I wanted to scream at Snotlout, tell him _'You mean like you?! You blamed me for something I would never do!'_

"So who's this Useless, another pathetic whelp? I understand why you helped her. She is as useless as you, have you been telling and teaching her to do what you did? Because that would make her a wh-"

"BAD WORD!" Sigrun shouted, tugging at Snotlouts hand.

Snotlout growled before pushing her down, I was so furious that I could barely comprehend what I did next. Whirling, I pushed Ruffnut away; she stumbled before lunging at me with her spear. I moved to the side before snatching the spear and kicking Ruffnut in the chest, knocking her further away, I then quickly placed the spear equally before bringing the wooden shaft on my knee, effectively breaking it in two.

Taking the part with the blade, I lunged at Ruffnut quickly slashing at her chest. She dodged and skipped away, slamming her back into a tree and before she could react, I grab her shirt and slam the knife through it, trapping her against the tree. I whirl around to face Snotlout, who threw a right hook at my jaw, going with the blow I roll backwards before reaching under my forearms with both hands and neatly pulling out my double daggers, taking them in a reverse grip.

Snotlout was shocked, I could see it on his stupid face, but then he did something even more idiotic. He grabbed Sigrun by the hair and pulled her close to his chest, like she was some magic talisman.

"J-Just stay back Useless," he stammered.

"LET SIGRUN GO, YOU FILTHY SON OF A HALF-TROLL!" I scream.

Sigrun is now whimpering, Snotlout is looking anywhere for some way of escape.

"Coward," I say, "You always did talk big Snotface, saying how you had the strength of Thor, always bragging about your skills. Well prove it, fight me right now, or are you too afraid to fight a hiccup?"

Snotlout snarled before throwing Sigrun aside and drawing his mace and tapping it in his hand. I sheath my daggers and draw out my blade and we circle each other, soon Snotlout charges, screaming a war cry and bringing his hammer down on my head. I skip to the side before slashing out with my blade, he yelped before stepping back, which made him off balance. I quickly begin to slash diagonally at his chest, which he barely managed to parry until when he blocked with his mace, only to underestimate my attack and the mace smash him in the face.

Then a blond blur smashed into me, knocking me to the ground. That's when Sigrun screamed "DADDY!"

I look at Sigrun but before I could even speak, the person straightened out my right arm before bringing a crashing blow to where the joints of my arm meet and a piercing pain in my left shoulder. A blast of pain exploded and my shout of concern turns into a scream of agony, I look and see Ruffnut smirking at me, with Snotlouts mace in hand. I was kneeling on the ground, my right arm looking ugly and terrible while I clutched my shoulder with my left hand awkwardly, feeling the spear blade imbedded in my shoulder.

I could do nothing as she raised it and smashing it over my head, and Sigrun screamed "TOBY!".

**CLIFFY!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**NOT!**

As I was about to embrace the pain, I see Fishlegs tackle Ruffnut, effectively pinning her before he shouts "RUN HICCUP!"

I yell again as I straighten up, more pain flowed through, I stagger over to Toothless, wiping the dragon nip off his nose and saying "Come on bud, wake up!"

I look around to see Snotlout charging at me, carrying a dagger, I reach with my right arm, but screaming again when pain erupts again, Snotlout grins in victory as he rears back but is then also tackled by… _Tuffnut?_

Tuffnut looks at me, sorrow and guilt in his eyes. I shake it off and notice Toothless is now roaring, he looks at me in shock before kneeling down. I quickly mount Toothless and flee, leaving confusion and chaos behind.

**Read, have a great night and God Bless**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**

**_Earlier…_**

Stoick and Slackjaw were still negotiating and by now some of the moon had risen. Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were all still standing at the boat, when Tuffnut realizes that his sister and Snotface were gone. He glances at the two bickering chiefs and hurries off, in search of his sister; Fishlegs was watching the chiefs but also with Tuffnut in sight. When Tuffnut left, Fishlegs went after him, leaving Astrid alone with the chiefs, it was then that the trio heard a terrified shriek of "DADDY!"

Slackjaws eyes widen, before drawing his sword and going to where the terrified voice emanated, the forest.

**_Present…_**

Ruffnut on the other hand kneed Fishlegs **(Guys, you know where)** and had taken off into the forest. Soon, Slackjaw came storming into the forest, with Stoick and Astrid close behind, Slackjaw looked around before landing on Sigrun, who was curled up with her knees to her chest.

"Sigrun," Slackjaw said.

"Daddy," Sigrun whimpered, extending her hands out of an obvious hug.

Slackjaw complies; he raced to her side, dropping his sword and kneeling down to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her while stroking her hair.

While this is happening, Snotlout pushes Tuffnut off of him, they both were glaring at each other, "The hell was that for?!" Snotlout shouted at Tuffnut.

"Sorry, aiming for Hiccup," Tuffnut replies coolly.

"Like hell, you could have aimed so much better. Watch it next time or-"

"Or what Snotface, you going spread a rumor about me too? You forget your place and what you're gambling right now," Tuffnut replies sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asks, very confused.

Neither spoke, while Astrid was looking around at the clearing, Fishlegs could sense the tension between them and see that Tuffnut was close to a breaking point, what happened next would be uncertain. Then Slackjaw stood up, cradling his daughter, "What did you do boy?!" he spat.

Snotlout tried to make himself appear bigger and said "Your daughter was aiding my cousin, we came to bring him back only for him to attack us and hurt her before-"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Sigrun shrieked.

All of Berk looked at Sigrun but Slackjaws face was blank.

"Toby asked to bring me some things before he left, which I had b-but he a-and that other girl grabbed me and forced me to take them to where I was meeting Toby so they could-"

Slackjaw shushed the girl before staring at Stoick, "I want you all off of this island by tomorrow, and if you refuse I will take it as an act of war."

With that the chief vanished into the trees, Stoick looked at Snotlout who was beginning to fidget.

"I was just trying to bring him back to Berk Uncle Stoick," Snotlout stated, looking nervous.

"No, you weren't, you followed the girl so you could kill him Snotlout, this is what you want isn't it?" Tuffnut said, "For you to become chief?"

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should have done months ago. Thor Almighty Snotlout, you not only have become the worst person on Berk, but have single handedly jeopardize the peace we have with the other tribes. I thought we were going to come clean after a few weeks, but instead you kept your mouth shut, and for once your stupid, feeble minded brain thought of something clever for the first time."

Snotlout was going to say something but Fishlegs clamped his ham-sized hand over Snotlouts mouth, **(A/N: You can all start cheering now)**

Tuffnut took a deep breath before letting it out very shakily, "Hiccup wasn't watching you and Ruffnut," he says, looking carefully at Astrid, who had gotten quiet, "we were."

There was a dead silence; Fishlegs looked triumphant, while Stoick and Astrids faces were deathly pale, Snotlouts pig like face turned from anger to fear.

**(I'm going to severely bash Snotlout and go into how much of a creep he is so if you don't want to read. I'll tell you when it's over)**

Tuffnut took the silence as a sign to continue, "…To go into detail it was all Snotlouts idea, he still had a thing for Astrid and he…wanted to see what she looked like. I could see what was in his eyes, lust and he wanted to complete a…fantasy he had."

Astrid let out a growl, Snotlout flinched and tried to fun but Fishlegs grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into a tree trunk. **(Some people might recognize this reference)**

"To be honest, I was curious…not to see what you looked like but how a girl's body was different than a guy's body. So we climbed a tree close to the girls hot springs and Snotlout took a spy glass he had taken from the docks and used it first, watching the both of you, I saw him licking his lips and leering, but I was still so stupid. Then I hear something and looking down I see Hiccup struggling to climb up the tree, Snotlout shouted in surprise as Hiccup fell back down. We knew we needed to bolt so we hurried down and ran away, I didn't even notice that Snotlout put the spyglass in Hiccups hands until he came back."

**(OK it's over, YOUR GOOD!)**

Tuffnut looked at Astrid before saying "I never saw any of you, but I still deserve a terrible punishment, but I feel as though I got it when Hiccup left. I thought it would blow over in a few weeks, Astrid I cannot even begin to apologize, but I know you shouldn't accept it. If anyone should be punished, it would be me and Snotface," Tuffnut then jerks his thumb at Snotlout.

Astrid didn't say anything but then Stoicks face became a mask of rage, he stormed over to Snotlout, grabbing him by the throat and easily lifting him out of the log, which thumped back onto the ground.

"You blamed my boy for something he would never _dream_ of doing!" Stoick growled.

Then he took a few deep breaths before looking back at Snotlout, who was cowering on the ground, "Your punishment will be not only to row the boat, but do all the heavy lifting on the ship until it returns back to Berk. In **_six months_**!"

With that Stoick looked at Astrid, "But I cannot even fathom what she or Ruffnut will do to you."

And then Stoick grabbed Snotlout and walked back to the boat.

**Astrids POV…**

When Tuffnut spoke and revealed he did it, my mind was blank. But my heart was screaming.

_'He was totally innocent, in every way, shape and form! And you tried to kill him!'_

Then Tuffnut explained what had happened, when he explained what happened, all I heard was what Hiccup did, and my heart continued to scream, along with it pounding in happiness. He actually tried to help, he always tried to do the right thing and we just threw him away like a sack of dead fish.

Then the rest of story kicked in, I wanted to murder Snotlout so much. He was totally going to be screwed when we brought Hiccup back.

"So, what are we gonna do Astrid?"

I was brought out of my methods of pain by Fishlegs concerned voice.

I look straight at him, "We're going to find and bring back Hiccup, he can't have gone that far."

**A great place to stop this chapter.**

**Next Time**

"…AHHHHH!"

"Hiccup… you there,"

"Astrid?"

"We need to talk."

**Read, Peace, have a great day and God Bless**

**Review**

**WAIT!**

**READ THIS NOW!  
Ok, so if anyone you know THE NIGHTS RAGE, he is theone who gave me this. But that's not why I'm telling you about him, The government is trying to pass a bill called SOPA and this bill will make copyright laws and put them to the extreme, so people who make game walkthroughs, sing karaoke etc. like Pewdiepie, Tobias, Cryotic will be arrested and be treated like a felon. Now the reason why I'm saying this is because what's to stop them from branching out to this website? If they get there way, everyone who writes FanFiction will be treated like a criminal and most likely be arrested.**

**Don't believe me? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**DON'T TREAT THIS LIKE A JOKE, THIS IS SERIOUS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**

**WOOOHOOOO! SOPA has been stopped!**

**IMPORTANT, READ!**

**First, I am SO Sorry for not updating sooner. I would have this weekend but I had been…detained. **

**OK, so I noticed I forgot to add something, so I have updated chapter 4 to make sure this makes more sense. If you are too lazy, then I'll explain it.**

**The teens brought their dragons to help show that it was possible to work with dragons, it was a strategy to use to help not only to spread awareness, but defend Berk if necessary.**

**_LaurenJr.:_**** Thanks for the complement**

**_xxxAO1xxSNIPER: _****I couldn't either**

**_Claxton2, shadow7002, Guest 8/26/13: _****Hiccup is really feeling the love, so yeah it's going to take a lot for Berk to apologize.**

**_Guest 8/27/13: _****So I have a question that you need to answer.**

**OK! More stuff I have to ask**

**First: I am debating on whether or not to make an M rated story that has what the girls do to Snotlout. But then again I could just explain it but I really want Snotlout to Suffer, so answer me that. Yes it will be gory and have a very painful scene.**

**Second: I am looking for a cover art, (which is what I now know as something like the cover of a book) so if anyone wants to make one tell me.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hiccups POV…**

Toothless and I soar over the trees, heading to a small cave where we've been hiding out. The whole flight I have been gritting my teeth, trying to hold back the shouts of pain I've had, Toothless could sense my agony because he stayed still, only tilting his wings slightly to make turns so that I could endure less pain than I could bear. When we finally got back to the cave, I carefully dismounted, and shuffled inside with Toothless close behind. As much as it sucked, I had to pull out the blade in my shoulder; I needed to get it bandaged up.

Sucking in a deep breath, I carefully reached up with my left hand to the shoulder. Crying out I drop my hand before cursing profusely, the blade was imbedded deep into my upper shoulder, where my muscles were connected together. Every time I moved my left arm, my muscles would cut into muscle, causing severe damage to my shoulder.

I needed to get the blade out, what happens next would really hurt for me, physically, and emotionally, but I wouldn't be the only one to bear emotional pain.

"Toothless," I say, "I need you to pull out the blade."

Toothless looks at me confused, I grimace as I kneel down beside Toothless, "Bud, I need you to take this out," I say using my hand.

Toothlesses eyes go wide, before he crooned sadly. Carefully he placed his mouth on the remaining shaft of the spear blade, gritting my teeth I nod my head. Toothless croons once more before swiftly pulling his head back and the blade coming out.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream.

Toothless croons before butting his head against my shoulder, but pulling back as he sees me wince. I smile weakly at him before saying "Now I need your help for my arm."

**Astrids POV…**

I have been searching for an hour now, looking for Hiccup. Fishlegs and I split up a while ago, so we cover more ground, he headed back to town to walk along the coast while I went further into the woods. I had my axe gripped tightly in my hands, I wasn't scared of course…but it still made me feel better, who knew what was in these woods.

_"Hiccup would," _said a voice in my head.

Groaning I shook my head, I wandered along until I heard a rustle in the bushes. Tensing up I faced the direction of the noise, gripping my axe tightly and thinking of every creature possible. Was it a lion? A tiger? A bear?

Then the thing jumped out, shrieking loudly I swung my axe only to hit empty air. Looking around I see a rabbit darting away.

_"Oh my gods that scared me."_ I think, breathing heavily.

Thinking on how silly I must be, I remembered that my shriek was louder than I thought it would be. Then I heard another scream, louder and deeper than before, looking around, I saw it emanating from further north into the woods. Not wasting anytime I sprint to where the sound came from, concerned for whoever it belonged to.

**Hiccups POV…**

I was heavily biting my lip, trying to keep back cries of agony as tears dripped off my face. After closer inspection, Ruffnut had dislocated the bones, in order to properly set it back into place Toothless had to hold me down as he used his paw to shove the bone back into the socket.

The said dragon was now crooning sadly and looked at me apologetically. I smile at the dragon before rubbing his snout and saying, "Its ok bud, if it weren't for you than I would be in worse condition."

I smile at Toothless one last time before I take some spare cloth I kept with Toothless and wrap it around my arm and putting it over my shoulder, making it a makeshift sling. I lean back against Toothless for support, he croons before draping his wing over my body like a blanket as I tried to get some sleep. But just as I was about to fall into unconsciousness, I heard someone say my name.

**Normal POV…**

Astrid was standing outside, looking up at a cave that went inside a mountain. At first she missed it, but when she heard a sad croon, she knew that Hiccup was inside. She also knew that in order to get inside she needed a dragon, but it would take too long to go get Stormfly from the ship. SO I settled for calling his name.

"Hiccup?"

There was no response, doubt crept into my mind. Biting my lip, I repeated Hiccups name.

Silence, then…

"Astrid?"

It was soft but I definitely heard my name, looking up I noticed a bit of brown near the cave.

"We need to talk Hiccup," I say.

"Then speak," Hiccup said.

He didn't sound mad, but more annoyed and cautious.

"Hiccup, I was wrong," I say, hoping to draw him out. It wasn't like I was talking to a person, from what had happened, it was more like I was coaxing a scared dragon. "I know the truth and I'm sorry about what I did, your dad knows everything and we just want you to come home. We'll explain everything o the village and you'll be able to live back at Berk again."

As I talked, the small bit of brown grew bigger, revealing brown hair and a bit of a forehead, as I finish Hiccup is peering at me with his forest green eyes. I look as apologetic as I can before saying "Hiccup, please I-"

Just as I was about to say those magic words I heard a roar. Turning I see Ruffnut throwing her spear at Hiccup, her eyes lit in victory. In horror I watch as the spear flies through the air, barely missing Hiccups head as he ducked back into the cave.

Before I could say anything, a black blur darts out of the cave and flies off into the sky.

"Nice job Astrid, we almost had him," Ruffnut says.

In a rage, I lashed out at her, smacking her on the back of the head before grabbing on of her braids.

"Ruffnut, Hiccup was telling the truth the _whole time_ your brother and Snotface were spying on us, Snotlout pinned the whole thing on Hiccup by shoving the spyglass into his hands to avoid our wrath. He's been lying to us ever since."

Ruffnut looked at me with a look of disbelief, "Right," she said. But when my face remained serious, comprehension dawned on her face, "You're serious."

"Yeah, I am. So we need to get back to Hiccup."

"How? How are we going to find him? He's been hiding from us for three months."

I smile at her, "You forget, we ride dragons."

**I know it's short but no less dramatic.**

**No preview, because I need more time to think.**

**Read, Have a great day and God Bless **

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I can honestly say I am so surprised at how many people want an M rated story about Snotface. Well I am working on that with this chapter.**

**_Ferdoos:_**** You got the story.**

**_Johnnylee619: _****It shames me to say this but I honestly forgot about that. Now I have a plan using your reminder, Thanks so much.**

**_CeCdancer: _****Um, a little creeped out by your laugh but I won't hold back. It will be dark, horrible and scaring for some of you …I hope it goes well.**

**_Claxton2: _****You hit the nail on the head, and then you messed up, I hope your hair will regrow soon. :-)**

**_NerdyLittleCray: _****Chill, Hiccup will have his moment and I know how they make up. **

**_Dark Jedi Master:_**** Thanks**

**_Guest 2: _****Fuffnut?**

**_Guest 3: _****I won't, you'll find out this chapter, if I can make it make sense.**

**_Doomsday BeamXD: _****Are you upset at the last chapter? No prequel? Or did you think I stopped the story?**

**_mohamed:_**** I will.**

**_DragonBoy: _****She tries but she's not the one who gets Hiccup back with her. **

**_LaurenJr: _****Who their little one, aren't you a little young for that kind of language? Yes, Toothless has gone through some trauma to help Hiccup out, and don't worry about rambling. I like it when I can write back a long response (See I ramble too and I like it)**

**_Guest2: _****No I wasn't asking if you were deranged, I wanted your opinion if you wanted me to write an M story.**

**OK, now that I'm done. I should post the M story with this chapter; I will also mark in the story so you know when to read it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter **

**Astrids POV…**

Ruffnut and I rushed back to Groll, where the people snarled at us before retreating inside. We should have probably explained but we had to hurry to get to the boat, which already had most of the people from Berk hauling up the supplies onto the ship. Snotlout was currently lifting up a huge crate while most of the people watched and snorted at him. Fishlegs was watching him but when he saw us he quickly walked over.

"So what happened, did you find him?" He asked.

"I did but thanks to this idiot," I point at Ruffnut who looks shamefully at the ground, "he flew off. We can follow him but we need our dragons."

Fishlegs nodded his head before saying "I'll go get them."

With that he hurried off while Ruffnut pointed at Snotlout, who was heavily sweating as he dropped the crate. With a smile, I held up my axe while she hefted her spear,

"Oh Snotlout," she said in a sing song voice.

**OK! Before continuing, read the story "Unfathomable' it's what they do to him. Guys, you will understand Snots agony.**

* * *

After tons of blood and agony, for Snotlout that is, the teens mounted their respective dragons and took off.

"What's the plan?" Ruffnut asked.

"You and Tuff go east while Fishlegs and I go west. Hiccup isn't that dumb to go back to Berk and the next village North of Groll would take three straight days of flying. According to the map, to the east is a small fishing town called Seaweed while to the west there's a large town called Solitude, which is out of the way of most tribes. We head there and check the place, which is why we go in groups, Tuff will explain what he did to Ruffnut and Hiccup will come back if he's at Seaweed. Fishlegs will explain that I knew the truth and back me up with Hiccup if he's in Solitude." I explain.

Nodding their heads, the twins take off on Barf and Belch, heading to the fishing town. I look at Fishlegs before saying "Are you ready?"

"To get my friend back home? Always."

With that we took off as fast as we could, Fishlegs muttering to Meatlug as I rubbed Stormflys side.

_"Here we come Hiccup." _I say.

**Hiccups POV…**

It was a lot easier to fly now with my arm taken care of, but I was still in pain.

Astrid betraying me. I never thought it was possible, sure she was a tough Viking that could really hold a grudge but Astrid always did her own work. If she was teaming up with Ruff…it had meant that she really did hate me and would do anything to kill me for what I supposedly did.

Toothless sensed my discomfort and lightly hit me with his ear flap.

"I'm fine Toothless really, let's just get to Solitude and get some supplies, and some tasty fish."

Toothless crooned happily and they zoomed through the sky.

* * *

Toothless landed in the forest outside of Solitude.

"I'll be back soon bud." I say before hurrying to the town.

When I actually reached the front of the village my jaw dropped. There were massive walls that reached high in the sky, a large metal gate was raised overhead as crowds of people rushed in and out of the city. I walked inside, still staring at the gates before the sight of the inside stunned me even more.

Stalls selling fruit and other food were circled around a large marble fountain, which was shaped as a dragon. Water sprouted out of the spikes on its wings and out of the end of its tail.

Other stalls, selling weapons, silk and other clothing weren't that far from its prospective area. Weapons near a smithy, silk and clothing near some tailors, etc. the place looked beautiful.

I walked to the stall with the weapons, a large man was holding up a claymore to a prospecting man, dressed in a strange shiny armor.

I walk up to the large man when the buyer was gone, "Hello." I say.

"Wha' do you want boy?" The man asked, irritated that I don't want a weapon.

"I need a job to earn some quick money an-"

"Hold it boy," the man interrupts.

He then gets out from behind the stall and examines me, muttering to himself. Then he said "Do you know what steel is?"

Steel?

I shake my head; the man nods his head before saying "Steel is a new invention that is a lot more stronger and sturdier than that iron stuff that some people typically use. It's in high demand now, the only difference is that it takes longer to heat up but it is well worth it. You seem like a good person, so I need you to make four steel daggers in four hours, capable of being thrown or used in defense. Do it and less time than required and I'll double your wages, do we have a deal?"

With that I nod my head before scurried off into the smithy, feeling like I'm waking up to Snoggletog.

* * *

**Astrids POV…**

When Fishlegs and I saw the city our jaws dropped. It was beautiful and so extravagant, a perfect place for Hiccups curiosity.

Fishlegs and I landed in a quiet area of town, a place where there wasn't that many people. We did our best to hide our dragons before moving to the main square, where there were the most people. We moved through the crowd, looking at heads for a brown haired, green eyed, freckle covered face, to staring at feet, hoping to find a metal prosthetic.

It was eventually hopeless to look at feet because some people were wearing these weird, shiny boots; some were even sporting helmets made from the same metal.

"Ugh, this is going to be almost impossible," Fishlegs groaned as we ate some apples we bought, we were sitting by a beautiful fountain, watching some people buy things at a smithy.

"Well I'm not giving up, not until I find him," I say.

"Whatever," Fishlegs mutters before returning to his apple.

I let my eyes wander, watching as people came in droves to the smithy, I wanted to check it out but there was no way Hiccup was there. He didn't know how to deal with some of the metal here; I doubt he had even seen it before.

Sighing I turn around and cup some of the fountain water and drink from it, I had seen people fill up water skins from it so it couldn't be that bad.

"HEY!" I hear.

Turning I see a sharply dressed man hurrying up to me, his shout had drawn the attention of mostly everyone in the area.

"You're not allowed to drink from the fountain," he states.

I look at him confused, "But people with water skins-"

"They can since they have a tool; you however were polluting the water by using your hands," the man explains while rolling his eyes.

I wanted to beat this guy, so what? What the heck is polluting? I was about to shout but then Fishlegs said "We're sorry, we won't do it again."

The man stared at me before walking away and business went as usual. But I had the strangest feeling someone was watching me.

**Hiccups POV…**

When a commotion happened outside, I had ignored it. I was too busy working on a weapon that was called claws, which gave a person the claws of a lion. I had finished it up and was taking it out to the man when I heard "We're sorry, we won't do it again."

I knew that was Fishlegs, I just knew it. Saying something about a break, the man handed me my pay and I walked outside, I saw Fishlegs sitting by the fountain eating an apple with a sour looking Astrid.

They were looking for me.

Then a plan formed in my head, a plan that gave me a mischievous grin, Astrid looked around as if she felt I was here but she couldn't see me due to the crowd. I knew how to make sure Astrid stayed grounded for a while.

**Its late, I have school, I hope you enjoy me indulging you.**

**Read, Have a Great day and God Bless.**

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter**

**A/N: I am sorry again, school along with band and homework suck. I am SO tired from my performance last night but here's the next chapter. I have made the M story and a fair warning, it's not pleasant but give it a read if you want I don't care.**

**_Guest:_**** Well, it's too late now. I don't blame you at all though.**

**_thorborn: _****Well, according to Bethesda game studios, Skyrim was a rough, Vikingish place. So yeah I used Solitude, I wanted to think of a name quickly and Solitude just popped into my head. No, this is not a Skyrim HTTYD crossover, though I have seen one that is really good. Also I wanted to city to be grand and amazing, but I didn't want to use Rome from the actual Books. I feel like I'm confusing you so I'll stop talking now.**

**_LaurenJr: _****Why would you think you're alone in the world of rambling? Also, there is a Harry Potter story called 'Exploring the World of Harry Potter' that's really good. It's long and has the same basis as your story, if you want to get help or inspiration, give it a read. But a fair warning, it's going to be long.**

**_xxxAO1xxSniper_****: Yeah I know.**

**_ .3: _****Then don't read this chapter because that's what I'm going to do.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hiccups POV…**

I had an hour to kill from all the weapons I made, so I decided to wander around and formulate my plan. First I need an escape route that could easily be blocked off, that meant the front gate, but it was impossible to close…unless something was distracting the guards. I remembered that steel was very valuable, and Fishlegs was always distracted by every little thing.

That dealt with Fishlegs, now to deal with Astrid and the dragons, I knew that they probably landed in the city so they could follow me if necessary but I needed to find out where.

"Excuse me," I say to a passing person, "I looking for a house, do you of some places that seem cozy."

"Well I don't know about cozy, but the good places are up near the Castle District, the middle class where everybody stays is located in the Breeze District, just go to the fountain in the town square and follow the direction of the dragons tail. Another place is in the Lower districts, where there is disease and not many people, go past the fountain and left when you pass the smithy."

I thanked the man before heading to the Breeze district, matching the pace with people and keeping my head down as I walked. I follow the direction of the dragons tail to find an average looking area, plenty of people roamed around yellow, stone buildings that had plain wooden doors and windows. After a quick glance around I knew that it would be impossible to hide a dragon here, I turn on my heel and head to the smithy.

Once I reached the smithy, I rounded the corner and was walking down a narrow walkway, as I continued down I saw a few rats scurry away from me, then the walkway branched out to reveal a very dirty place.

Stone houses that had straw roofs, with slots for windows and doorways, they were all different sizes as they went down the lanes, roads crisscrossed along the ways. If I wanted to find the dragons I needed to get to higher ground, after a closer look at the houses, I used the empty window slots as steps before climbing on the top of the houses and scanning the area.

Gray.

Black.

Brown.

Dirt.

Blue.

Gr- wait.

I look back at the blue, seeing that is was a tiny bit of a head peeking up from a wall, smiling I run across the rooftops, leaping over the gaps to the dragons, not wanting to take the road. I jump down from a roof in front of the Nadder, also noticing Meatlug as well as she stood up on her four legs, now to get them outside.

"Astrid and Fishlegs are in trouble outside; I'll take you to them." I exclaim, making my voice sound urgent.

Stormfly squawked before bending down for me to get on, which I did immediately while Meatlug shook her head and flew up into the sky. As soon as I was settled on Stormfly we soared into the sky, I glanced around until I saw a clearing a least half a mile from the city.

"There, they're going to be there," I say, pointing at the clearing.

Quickly the dragon dived down into the clearing as I pulled out my journal and quickly pulled out the tuft of green I had as a bookmark. As soon as Stormfly landed I quickly dismounted and scratched her jaw, the result was instantaneous as she collapsed in ecstasy, soon Meatlug landed before looking at me in confusion.

"Sorry girl, I hate to do this to you but I have to," I say before pressing my hand against her nose.

The dragon collapsed, her jaw worked into a dragonish grin. I smile at the Dragon nip before splitting it in half and placing them on both of the dragons' noses. That dealt with the dragons, now to deal with Fishlegs and Astrid; they were the least of my problems now.

* * *

I walked back into the city, but not before examining the gate, it was connected to three heavy weights that were in the tower on the right side of the gate archway, in order to lift the gate, there was a wheel on the outside, connected to three ropes to lift the gate. At the top was a walkway where guards would be stationed, if I cut one of the three weights, the gate may fall down slow enough for me to duck under, but fast enough so Astrid won't be able to follow.

I went back to the smithy again and gathered my things before snatching up the bag of coins that was a bonus for my pay, and tossing bag into the furnace before heading out to the market. I buy a few essentials, making sure I was in the open before I heard a voice exclaim, "Hiccup!"

I turn and see Astrid standing there next to Fishlegs; I feign a look of surprise before bolting away, allowing smile to creep onto my face as I headed into the Lower District.

Let it begin.

* * *

**Normal POV…**

Astrid and Fishlegs were walking around the town square again, after looking around to the area to find Hiccup they decided to get another bite to eat. Then they saw a familiar person buying some food.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup turned to them, surprise flicked across his face before he dashed to the Lower district, the teens quickly followed, not knowing of the smile on Hiccups face. Hiccups sprinted down the narrow walkway, using a wall, he jumped up, pushing his boot against the wall to propel himself upward in order to dodge a hunched over man. Astrid did a somersault over the man while Fishlegs crashed into him, causing them both to fall down.

Hiccup winced as he heard curses being thrown at Fishlegs, he still liked Fishlegs but he also still had to escape. Soon Hiccup was back at the Lower District, to make it easier to get around; Hiccup used an empty window slot to climb back onto the roof and was leaping across the gaps. **(Yes, Assassins Creed themed. Deal with it)**

Astrid didn't waste any time, she copied Hiccup and was chasing him around on the rooftops. While this was happening, Fishlegs picked himself up and when he saw them on the rooftops, he knew he could follow on Meatlug, quickly he headed to where they had left the dragons, only to find them missing.

Then it hit him. Hiccup had planned this, this was all part of his plan. He quickly ran back out onto the road to see a braid go into a narrow alley,

_"Well this isn't good,"_ he thought.

* * *

Astrid hurried down the alley, following Hiccup as he darted left and right, going down paths and places she didn't recognize until they were back in the market. Hiccup seemed to slide through the people like a river against stones; she however had to push her way through.

Then something unexpected happened.

A blast happened, causing the smithy to almost be coated in flames and smoke, debris went everywhere as people screamed and ran towards their homes. Stalling Astrid even further, but also slowed Hiccup as well.

**Hiccups POV…**

Well explosion was well timed, the guy needs to make sure not to leave out a recipe to make stuff explode. However, I did NOT expect to be whacked by a brick in the head, it didn't give me any serious damage, but it would give me a massive headache later. Groaning, I get up and began to run to the gate, my vision was tilting slightly but I still managed to get there, turning I see Astrid a lot closer than what I imagined, I needed to change the plan and pray that luck was on my side.

Instead of hacking one rope, I decided to hack two to speed it up. With a quick swipe the first one was gone, I look up to see Astrid gaining, I quickly hack the other one and it gave way.

But I forgot to let go of the rope.

My grip on the rope tightened as I shot into the sky, my eyes were wide when I saw the rope going into a small square. On instinct my hand let go, causing me to go a few more feet in the air and let me land a foot on the edge of the guard walkway.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I now needed to get down, and to do that I needed to climb down the gate which had enough space in between for my hands. But I couldn't climb down, I would be too slow and be caught, quickly scanning around, I see a hook on top of a flag that was attached to a long pole. I grab the flag before placing it on the wall and sliding down the pole.

As I land I see Astrid looking at me, her hand reaching through the gate, as if she could grab me.

"Hiccup please just-" Astrid began.

"No Astrid, I have had enough of you talking. Whatever you say is just a lie; in fact, don't say anything, you and the rest of Berk have had their say. Now it's my turn.

**Normal POV…**

Hiccup was done; he was tired of listening, of always bearing the brunt of Berks insults and comments. Now it was his turn to lash out, to accuse and speak, to…be angry.

"I don't care what you have to say to me Astrid, because I don't give a damn about it. Why you would think I would spy on you shows how little anything's changed at Berk, I would always be viewed as Hiccup the Useless."

At that, Hiccup turned his head to the side, focusing on the ground instead of staring at the blonde, whom he knew would be glaring at him.

"All my life, I have been bullied, beaten, abused, and degraded. Ever since I was born, no one gave a second thought about what people did to me, nobody except my mother, who would always be the one to comfort me and be there when I cried."

Hiccup had turned around completely, still staring at the ground.

"Then she died and I was thrown out to the wolves. Snotlout and Tuffnut would beat me anytime they could, Tuffnut and his sister would tie me up in the woods late at night so they could hear me cry for help for hours at a time. But you…you were the worst, when I cried for help I looked at you, you who was better than all of us, you who was the Viking prodigy. But you did nothing, NOTHING! YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED AS I WAS BEATEN EVERYDAY. WATCHED AS I WOULD TRY HARDER TO HELP ONLY FOR IT TO BLOW UP! WATCHED AS I WAS BULLIED CONSTANTLY AND JUST STOOD ON THE SIDELINES!" Hiccup screamed.

He paused, taking deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm down enough so he could talk the snarling blonde,

"Then dragon training came, when I suddenly did better you hit me, using violence to get answers and it did. When you…kissed me in front of the village I thought for a moment, one bright and glowing moment, that you, Astrid Hofferson could like me. But the moment you saw me with the spyglass you assumed I was spying on you, assuming that I was just like Snotlout before even asking me what I was doing there."

Then Hiccup turned his head slightly, facing the gate "But guess what, I'm done with you, I'm done with Berk, I hate you all and you and Berk can just burn in Hel."

With that, Hiccup walked away, knowing that the moment her thoughts would clear, she would be cursing his soul, saying that he was a monster and deserved to freeze in Jotunheim for all eternity. But he didn't care at all, Hiccup knew they would never find me and eventually give up, because they thought I was 'Running Scared'

* * *

If Hiccup hadn't looked away, he would have seen the blondes eyes widen. If he hadn't turned his back, he would have seen the tough, Viking girl, sink to her knees, if he hadn't started to scream, he would have heard small sobs.

If he hadn't walked away, he would have seen Astrid Hofferson, the mightiest of shield maidens, crying and wailing in dismay.

She had pushed him away, the one she realized that she truly loved, and she would never get him back.

**Not the end.**

**Read and God Bless.**

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter**

**A/N: Me posting on a weekday *GASP* He isn't focused on school!**

**Anyway, I am not going to say I am disappointed, I am always glad to get reviewers, but no CAPS LOCK or anything that screamed "NO! POOR ASTRID!" I mean come on; only like three people did used CAPS about how great it was. Does nobody read this and is not insanely passionate or concerned? Am I that predictable with my writing? *Sigh***

**_Clay: _****It will, very fluffy and cute, (I hope I can get it down)**

**_Anonymous Flyer: _****Two things. One, my old English teacher was a major grammar Nazi, so I'm not mad at you. Two, to explain Hiccups actions, I didn't want Hiccup to see Astrids reaction, I knew that when I had Hiccup blow up, Astrid would immediately break down and when Hiccup would see that, he would be disgusted because now she has a heart (He would think she never did). I knew that would be even better but it would also be a bit too cruel, I want them to be together not hating each other's guts, sort of. Also, I didn't want Astrid to wait before breaking down because it was in the moment, you know? Anyway I will try and look over some stuff.**

**_Saphirabrightscale:_**** Glad to calm you.**

**_Sports lover12and ff lover3: _****I do read multi-chapter stories in one day two. High Five and no, an unexpected character saves the day occurs.**

**_Guest 9/14/13: _****I don't like LANGUAGE! DON'T CURSE! **

**_Ferdoos: _****Keep your hair on I'll get there.**

**_LaurenJr.: _****What kind of author would I be if that ended the whole story? I would be the worst if I did. Also I made a typo error, it was 'Exploring Harry Potters Life' my bad. If you want, at the end of the whole story which is coming up rapidly, would you like to hear an idea I have for another HTTYD story to make up for the typo?**

**_Claxton2: _****Thanks but I should have made the bad more expected and not out of nowhere, because it felt like Hiccup just went 'POOF' and it appeared.**

**_Somebody: _****If I did that, then I would betray thousands of people by not making it HICCSTRID! I love them as a couple and planned for them to get together.**

**_Dman 21: _****Too long, how about a couple of weeks until they fix everything?**

**_DragonBoy: _****HECK YEA!**

**_Lightning Strike 021: _****I LOVE ASSASINS CREED! And can't wait for Black Flag.**

**_ Klatuveratanectu1701: _****I will try to do that in this chapter**

**_Nightlightiscoolbro: _****Dr. Banner, get our friend some tissues before you go all Hulk on me. Also, I forgot to mention this, but GIRLS MORE CONFUSING THAN BOYS!**

**_Guest 9/15/13: _****I had Snotty suffer, I made an M rated story on it, and Hiccup and Astrid will get together, hence the term HiccStrid.**

**_michaelangaloe: _****I will try.**

**ENJOY!**

**Fishlegs POV…**

It's been two days since we had lost Hiccup, again. Apparently that stuff he used to destroy half the street was called black powder, and was going to be refined as a sort of weapon. I didn't pay attention that much because I was still focused on Astrid.

Astrid was…in a word, a wreck. Her face was pale with her eyes bloodshot, I wasn't there to hear what Hiccup said and I was too afraid to ask her, not because she would kill me, but because she would break down again. When I found her at the gate, the moment I said Hiccup, she slowly turned and looked at me with these…heartbroken eyes and started bawling. BAWLING. This was Astrid Hofferson, the girl who would punch people who tried to hit on her, was the future dragon killer of the century AND the coldest shield maiden in all of Midgard. So when she cried, I knew not to ask her again.

I needed to find a place to rest so I ended up picking her up bridal style and carried her to where we rested out dragons, which was now where we stayed.

I went back into town to buy more food, which was increasingly becoming in demand because the venders couldn't leave the city to retrieve their produce. When Hiccup cut the ropes to the gate, the guards said it would take at least a week to make the repairs. As I was placing the produce into my bag I saw a green flash in the air, I rubbed my eyes and squinted, making sure it was what I thought it was.

It was a Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, Ruff and Tuff.

I quickly adjusted the bag before I hurried to the remains of the forge, people had scavenged around the place, taking stone and some wood, and by people I mean me.

Nobody was around the forge to I quickly snag some of the remaining wood and hurry into the Lower District. I made my way to a large empty square before I took out the wood and started to rub some of the wood together.

It wasn't long until a fire started going and I just sat there and waited until they found me, as I sat I dwelled on Astrid. Would she ever be all right again? I still don't know what had happened but that didn't mean I should not worry about it, Astrid was important to me, like Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Sn-

No.

I don't care about him anymore.

Then I heard flapping wings and Ruffnut and Tuffnut slid off their respective dragon heads.

"Where were you? After the first day we hurried here, what happened?" asked Ruffnut.

"Did you find Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

I shook my head, "Um, it's a little more complex than we think," I say.

"Why?" the twins asked simultaneously, not even fighting about who said it first.

"Um, w-well we did find Hiccup but he escaped again and-"

"Augh, can this get any worse?!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"…Yes," I say.

Ruffnut froze and Tuffnut paled, "What happened?" Tuffnut asked again, more urgently.

"I-I'm not sure what he said but…he made Astrid cry," I say.

Ruffnut looks at me in shock but Tuffnut looks confused, "But Astrid never cries," he says slowly.

"She did, I found her at the gate and when I asked her what had happened with Hiccup, she looked at me with these eyes, she looked so…broken, then she started to bawl a-and weep. It was terrible to watch." I say.

Tuffnut gets even paler but then Ruffnut glares at Tuffnut, "This is all YOUR FAULT!" she screams.

Tuffnut looks at her, "MY fault?"

"If you and Snotlout hadn't made up that lie, the Hiccup wouldn't have run off in the first place, you should have-"

"ME? What about you? You didn't exactly help when you chased him all around Groll with your spear or did you forget YOU were the one who stabbed him AND broke his arm!"

"ENOUGH!" I shout, grabbing both twins by their necks, "It is equally our faults, and right now, we need to calm down and take care of Astrid, we can focus on Hiccup later!"

"Why? Finding Hiccup-"

"Look at Astrid, really look at her and tell me we need to find Hiccup. We would have found you sooner but Hiccup took our dragons and hid them somewhere, so Astrid and I can't-"

As if on cue, Meatlug and Stormfly land beside Barf and Belch, Ruffnut takes in my confused look, "We found them outside the city in a large clearing with Dragon Nip on their noses."

"Ok, let's grab Astrid and plan our next move."

With that we mount our dragons and make a short flight back to our makeshift camp. Landing, I hop off of Meatlug and hurry over to where Astrid was curled up in a moth-eaten blanket, I shake her shoulder, "Astrid."

She moves and looks at me with bloodshot eyes, they don't even react when she sees the twins or the dragons.

"H-Hey Astrid, um-" Ruffnut says, unsure about how to respond.

Then Astrid does something unexpected, she stands up and dashes over to Stormfly and soon is flying away.

"Hey, wait up!" Tuffnut shouts.

Soon we were back in the sky, following Astrid as she flew to someplace unknown.

* * *

**Hiccups POV…**

Yawning, I stepped outside the cave Toothless and I were resting in, we had hid out here for a while just to make sure they weren't following us. To be honest, why would they? I was gone, the village had Stoick and that lying half-troll, and they weren't going to see me again. Things should be looking up for Berk, but even more so for me, I had a home in Groll, an actual place where I was treated like a person, not a piece of waste or garbage.

A place I could truly call home.

"Alright Toothless, ready to head back to Groll?" I ask.

Toothless crooned, shaking off his weariness and headed outside, I adjust my sword belt before I follow the black dragon. The sun shined its radiant beams on us as we moved to a clearing, Toothless knelt as I climbed on his back, my prosthetic attaching to the stirrup.

"Ready bud?" I ask.

He snorted his head and soon we took off, flying through the air, united once again in the blue sky.

Yet, for some reason I felt like hurling, like I was forgetting something. Shaking my head, I twitch my left foot and Toothless made a course for Groll, and I could hardly wait.

* * *

**Astrids POV…**

Home.

_…_ _Ever since I was born, no one gave a second thought about what people did to me… Hiccup being rejected and sitting alone at a table in the Mead Hall…_

Family.

_…_ _except my mother, who would always be the one to comfort me and be there when I cried, then she died and I was thrown out to the wolves… Stoick was shouting at Hiccup for screwing up again, Stoick proclaiming Hiccup wasn't his son…_

Friends.

_…_ _Snotlout and Tuffnut would beat me anytime they could, Tuffnut and his sister would tie me up in the woods late at night so they could hear me cry for help for hours at a time… _

I'm…I am a Viking. Vikings don't cry, and I am the strongest and bravest Viking there ever was.

_…you were the worst, when I cried for help I looked at you, you who was better than all of us, you who was the Viking prodigy. But you did nothing, NOTHING! YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED AS I WAS BEATEN EVERYDAY. WATCHED AS I WOULD TRY HARDER TO HELP ONLY FOR IT TO BLOW UP! WATCHED AS I WAS BULLIED CONSTANTLY AND JUST STOOD ON THE SIDELINES!_

I…I love you Hiccup. I do, and I would always be at your side.

_…_ _the moment you saw me with the spyglass you assumed I was spying on you, assuming that I was just like Snotlout before even asking me what I was doing there…_

Hiccup loves me…all of us…

_…_ _I'm done with you, I'm done with Berk, I hate you all and you and Berk can just burn in Hel…_

Berk. Home. Family. Friends.

I don't deserve it, I am the worst Viking in the world, and I have pushed away the one I love.

**Normal POV…**

Berk was silent, and all was calm. The people were out shopping and Gobber was pounding away in the forge, people were entering the Mead Hall, which was light in a soft orange light that marched with the sunset's iridescent glow. Then, wings were flapping and a Deadly Nadder landed outside the Hofferson residence. People looked in confusion as Astrid Hofferson dismounted her dragon and ran into her house; some people swore that she was crying. Others scoffed at that, Astrid Hofferson with a heart as cold as stone, crying? Impossible.

Unfortunately she was crying, and she heard those statements. She ran inside her house and locked her door before throwing herself on her bed and crying her heart out. Her parents, Silga and Hergan knocked on her door, asking to come in and wondering what was wrong, she kept repeating a name over and over again.

Hergan understood it after the tenth time, looking at his wife with a snarl, he said "Haddock."

Soon the rest of the teens landed in Berk, hearing Hergan saying that Haddock was responsible, seeing the teens he rushed over along with a good bunch of the village.

"Where is that Haddock boy? Where?!" he demanded.

Tuffnut was confused on how to respond, while Fishlegs decided to tell the truth. He was about to speak when Ruffnut spoke first, "We don't know sir. He was too slippery to catch, we went to find him when we heard he was in a nearby town but we lost him. Stoick and the rest of the group went to continue their journey and will return in six months."

People were growling and still angry as they stomped off, they heard Helgan say "When I find that Haddock boy, I'm going to rip him apart."

Fishlegs was about to say something when Ruffnut stepped on his foot. When the coast was clear, he rounded on Ruffnut.

"Why didn't you tell them? We could have gotten Hiccup back today and-"

"Listen to me Fishlegs, and listen carefully." Ruffnut said calmly, "If we told the village the truth, three things would happen. One, the people will be so regretful that they will search far and wide for Hiccup, leaving the village defenseless against any kind of raid of Outcast attack. Two, when people start searching for Hiccup, he will run again and most likely have to spend the rest of his life running and hiding in a life of lies and distrust. Three, people will try to console and help Astrid get over Hiccup but after that long flight and how she looked, she will either lock herself in her room forever or try and commit suicide, because to her right now, the name 'Hiccup' will bring her immense pain. So we have to wait until-"

"When? When Stoick returns? When Astrid is over Hiccup? WHEN RUFFNUT?" Fishlegs shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT RIGHT NOW WE NEED…" Ruffnut took a deep breath, "…we need to keep this to ourselves."

Fishlegs grumbled before heading to the Mead Hall, Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders before following Fishlegs. Ruffnut however was working her mischievous mind furiously, she needed to learn what happened and how to fix this, and that required her to break a promise to an already broken person.

* * *

**Hiccups POV…**

Toothless flapped his wings before we landed in front of chief Slackjaws house, which was strangely loud with many voices. I knock on the door, nothing happens so I knock harder.

"We are busy, please hold your questions for tomorrow. We do not have time for any problems, questions or any kind of trouble."

I look at Toothless who looks back at me; I swear if he was a human he would shrug his shoulders. He snorted back at the door, which I smiled before removing a leather bound journal from Toothless' saddle bags and said "Head back to the forge; I'll get you some fish tomorrow."

With that, Toothless ran off into the night, I look back at the door and say "And what about a young blacksmith?"

Dead silence.

Then the door opened and Sigrun was standing there, with her dark hair pulled into a ponytail.

Smiling, I kneel down say "Hello Sigrun."

"TOBY!" she screams, throwing her arms around he.

Chuckling I return her embrace and look to see Slackjaw and the rest of his family, along with several other strangers, looking at me in surprise.

"Tobias!" Hellene shouted before tackling me into a bear hug, close behind was Anna.

By then, it was getting rather hard to breathe at that moment, "Um, can't breathe, _can't breathe,_" I say in a whisper.

"Alright, girls let him go. He gets it, its good to be back," Slackjaw said with a smile on his face.

"Who's this?" I hear someone ask.

Looking up, I see two men, both muscular and both with dark brown hair.

"Ah, Mogadon, Thuggory, this is Tobias. Tobias, this is Mogadon of the Meatheads and this is Thuggory, his son."

I look at Thuggory and extend a hand, "Nice to meet you Thuggory," I say.

He examined my hand before shaking it, "Likewise, now we were in the middle of something and…"

"Oh well don't mind me I'll just head back-"

"Nonsense Tobias, come and eat with us," Slackjaw protested, extending his hand to his table.

"I appreciate it sir, but I have had a long trip to get here and I also need to prepare for tomorrow."

Sigruns eyebrows furrow, "What's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow is when I train you to become a smith," I say, ruffling the girls hair.

Sigrun smiles, "You remembered," she said.

"Of course I did, now I need to give you something first."

I hold out the book, which she takes slowly, "That is my guide to helpful tips, tricks, and techniques for working a forge, I wrote it when I was in training."

Sigruns eyes widen and she treated the book as if it were given to her by the gods themselves.

"I would like you to look over the first few pages before tomorrow so you can get a handle on some of the things around a forge. Can you do that?" I ask.

Sigrun looks up before nodding.

"That's my girl, now be at the forge early tomorrow morning understand?"

When she nods again, I left but not before I heard Mogadon ask "Why is he training a girl?"

I shook my head but a smile was still on my lips as I went back to the forge, where a empty cot was waiting to be filled.

I felt at home at last.

* * *

**Normal POV…**

Back at Berk, a shadowy figure was sneaking behind houses, dodging a few drunkards heading home. As the figure passes a torch, we see blond hair and a feminine body dash to a house with a sleeping Nadder in its stable. She gives the dragon a pat on the nose before she climbed up the house wall and into an open window near the back of the house.

Carefully she slid into the room, looking sorrowfully at the person buried under the blankets. She quietly opened drawers and looked on a table, growling in frustration as she couldn't find the object in question. Could it be near her?

She crept toward the bed, looking around to finally see her target, a small dark leather bound book that was currently wrapped tightly in the sleeping girls arms. The figure took out a similar brown book before carefully examining the differences, once the search was satisfactory she carefully slid the book above the book the sleeping girl had before switching the books.

The sleeping girl sniffed before murmuring a name and rolling over. The figure smiled at the book before climbing out the window and charged up to the Mead Hall, now she would get answers.

* * *

Tuffnut and Fishlegs look to see Ruffnut hurrying over to the table.

"I know how we can fix this," she said.

"How?" Fishlegs asked quickly.

She held up a dark leather bound book before sliding it over to the boys. Fishlegs looked at it confused but Tuffnuts eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Yep."

"Did you-"

"Yep."

"While you-"

"Yep."

"Do you know how risky-"

"It's the only chance we have."

Fishlegs looks confused at the twins, "What is this?"

Tuffnut whispered an answer and Fishlegs eyes widened, "She has a-"

"Yep." Ruffnut responded.

"But how did you know about it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I found it when Astrid and I went training back when we were kids. She said if I ever told anyone, she would throw me into the ocean," Ruffnut stated.

"But isn't this…invading her privacy?" Fishlegs asked.

"Look, either we read this and find our answers, or we do nothing. What's it going to be?"

After a few moments, the book was opened and they read its contents. After a while of reading, they were all pale and scared.

"He…really feels that way?" Ruffnut asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he hated our guts right now," Tuffnut said, crossing his arms and pushing away the book.

"But right now we need to get him back, now," Fishlegs said.

"Uh," the twins looked at each other, "But shouldn't we wait a little bit before leaving, maybe a week or so?"

Fishlegs could see Ruffnut was a little nervous, but he knew that she still had the same determination as always.

"All of those who think we should find Hiccup tomorrow say 'aye'"

All of the teens rose their hands and said "Aye,"

"So it's settled then."

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless.**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter**

**_LaurenJr: _****I know you didn't review, but unfortunately the Harry Potter Story is gone. Sorry, but I will still tell you some ideas I have.**

**_DragonGirl2046: _****You might want to pay attention after I address all these other people.**

**_Anonymous Flyer: _****You're welcome, and I'm glad you see it more clearly.**

**_Ferdoos: _****Oh thank goodness, I would be furious at myself if you lost your hair because of me.**

**_ElmoDaHorse and Guest 10/1/13: _****I imagine Sigrun and Hiccup like Lee and Clementine from 'The Walking Dead' Video game.**

**_DragonDude23: _****He will…maybe in this chapter.**

**_Somebody: _****Look, I was using it as an example. I can't say Astrids the greatest dragon trainer because that titles Hiccups, and I was pretty sure I said 'was the future best dragon killer'. Also, I thought it was pretty obvious who the diary belonged to, as well as what was in it. Anyway it should be explanatory soon, also I will chalk up your idea…maybe.**

**_thorborn: _****All the questions are no, this takes place before 'Riders of Berk' so all those events never happened.**

**_NerdyLittleCray: _****If I wasn't such a huge HiccStrid shipper, I would agree.**

**_RollingUpHigh:_**** No, someone else did. It was an experiment that the blacksmith had, Hiccup didn't invent it but he did recognize what it could do.**

**A/N: Ok, after this week. I cannot update again for the next two or three weeks. Not because I don't want to, I do. It's just with marching band, my school is hosting a Festival I have to work since I am an officer and have to help next week. Then the week after that I have another competition with our schools rivals, Tarpin Springs, *Boos and hisses are heard* and then after THAT week I have BOA (Bands of America) coming up in Georgia. I'm so sorry all of you guys, you're going to have to wait.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hiccups POV…**

I had just fed Toothless, who was curled up under my desk and was about to go to sleep myself when someone was knocking on my door. Groaning I shuffle to the door, assuming Sigrun had trouble with the book.

"Sigrun, if you have any questions about the book, please wait till tomorrow, I-"

It wasn't Sigrun.

It was Thuggory.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Uh…sure."

Thuggory walked in, looking around the forge while I was nervously fidgeting behind him, if he found Toothless then that could raise so many problems.

"Uh w-what did you need? I-I-I mean I had a long journey a-and-"

"I want to know what going on between you and Anna," he says suddenly turning and looking at me.

"Ah, w-what d-do you m-mean by t-that?" I was mentally cursing myself. Normally I wouldn't be nervous but if he took two steps backwards he would touch Toothless.

"I find it very curious that when I walk into the chiefs' house I am greeted respectfully, yet when dirty, rugged man, whom I have never seen before, greets the chiefs youngest daughter, he is warmly welcomed by the whole family and is offered a seat at his table. Which leads me to believe that Anna and you are engaged, even though we were promised together."

By then, Thuggorys face was becoming cold and harsh as he walked towards me. I looked at him in shock, why would he think…wait, actually that was a pretty good explanation.

"Oh nononononononono, there is nothing going on between Anna and I," I say, shaking my head as I spoke.

"Then why were you missing? Where did you go? And how did you get there? There was no boat missing from the docks when we landed this morning."

"Uh," I stutter.

Then Thuggory grabs me by the shoulder and slams be against the wall, "You do not want me as an enemy…Tobias, tell me the truth," he spat.

Then, as though it couldn't have gotten any worse, a growl was heard. Thuggory dropped me and drew a knife out of his sleeve; he turned just as a heavy black dragon leaped onto his chest and growled in his face. Thuggory glared at the dragon who was still growling at him, Toothless looked up at me with his eyes in slits.

"I'm alright bud, it's fine we had a small quarrel but we're alright now," I say, trying to calm Toothless down.

Toothless snorted before glaring at Thuggory one last time and getting off of him. Thuggory had shock on his face as he lay on the ground, he didn't move a muscle, just watch Toothless.

"I um, uh…"

I wasn't sure what to say, or exactly what to do next, would Thuggory run away? Or-

"I have a feeling I'm going to get a long explanation," Thuggory said.

Groaning I look up at the ceiling and groaned "All I wanted was some sleep, is that too much to ask?"

Nothing answered except for a concerned croon from Toothless.

Sighing I say, "Make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while."

* * *

"…and I came back here," I finish.

By now, the stars were beginning to fade and a soft glow was coming from outside. Thuggory was looking at me intently, he looked sharp but his bloodshot eyes betrayed that.

"I am so sorry Hiccup, if I knew-"

"You're not the first Thuggory, it's quite alright. Now after all this I need-"

"Sleep, yes I will leave you to get some rest."

Thuggory stood up and headed to the door, just as he was about to leave he paused. Then he turned and looked at me, "I will tell Sigrun that you needed more rest than you thought,"

"Thanks Thuggory," I say, and I meant it.

"Call me Thug," he said with a smile before closing the door.

With a huge sigh I turn toward my cot and gracefully dived onto it, and the moment my head connected with the pillow I was out faster than you could say 'Night Fury'

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hmm, fivvvvv mrre mintssss," I groan, rolling over.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Levvvv me alne" I say louder.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"AH! OK! OK! I'M COMING!" I shout.

Throwing off the covers I stomp towards the door, throwing it open I rub the sleep from my eyes, "Sigrun I thought Thuggory told you that I needed more sleep. Why do you-"

I stop when I realize whose at my door.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were standing there.

"Hey Hiccup," Tuffnut says nonchalantly.

I blink before slamming the door shut and pushing the desk against my door.

_"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" _I scream.

* * *

**A couple minutes earlier…**

**Fishlegs POV**

We were all flying to Groll again; I was in the lead while Ruff and Tuff were behind. If Hiccup told Groll everything about us then he should have told Groll that I believed him, and that would allow me to explain that Tuffnut told the truth and Ruffnut and he were not going to harm Hiccup in any way.

"Groll's coming up, just stay behind and let me do the talking," I shout back at the twins.

I didn't hear if they responded and I assumed that they would listen and stay behind me. People were coming out of their houses and pointing up at us, _"Here we go," _I thought.

I urged Meatlug down and we landed at the edge of town. People were running towards me, some with weapons in hand, Meatlug began to growl but quickly stopped when I rubbed behind the Gronckles ear. Then Slackjaw pushed his way forward, followed by two other men, one man's face was of shock while the other was slightly appalled.

"W-What…what is this Slackjaw?" the confused man said, gesturing to me with his hand.

Slackjaw looked angry, his jaw set and was glaring at me, and I'm guessing that he didn't know exactly who I was.

"He…should not be here," he said to the man before turning his attention to me, "Did Stoick send you? I told him that if-"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here, look is Hiccup here because-"

"You need to bring him to justice? No, I refuse to tell you if he is here or not, do you even know what the rest of you have put him through? Because you-"

"Have every right to speak," the other man said, cutting Slackjaw off.

Slackjaw stared at him, "This is Fishlegs, the only person who stood at Hiccups side, I know this because…"

He muttered something to Slackjaw, who slapped his forehead and groaned "Thuggory…"

"Just here him out ok?" Thuggory pleaded.

Slackjaw groaned before looking at me, "Explain now."

I quickly told him everything, about how everyone discovered Hiccups innocence and how we traveled to find him and try and get him to return to Berk. When I finished, Slackjaw looked extremely happy, "This is wonderful, now Hiccup can return and-"

"Its not that easy sir," I interrupt, "The girl, Astrid. Hiccup said some…terrible things to her and she is…heartbroken, I fear that Hiccup will not return if we cannot convince him of Astrids feelings."

Slackjaw nodded before looking over my shoulder, "Where are the other two people?" he asked.

Whirling around I see Barf and Belch just sitting there, where would the twins-

Ohhhhhh this is just _great._

**Back to present…**

**Hiccups POV…**

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcra-

"Hiccup, its ok. Tuffnut told the truth and we just want to talk," I hear.

I breathe a sigh of relief, it was Fishlegs, but then I pause; there is no way Ruffnut would just be ok with that. Tuffnut had no sign of a lasting injury, I was very suspicious of it all.

"Fishlegs…I'm sorry but I don't believe you," I say, hoping to explain to him that I knew that this was some kind of ploy.

I hear a sound of frustration, "Haddock I know that you weren't spying on us, Tuffnut and Snotlout were. I also know that Tuffnut didn't tell us because he was scared, but he told the truth in front of your father and Astrid, I didn't hear it yet because I went after you. That's why I threw that spear at you, and it wasn't until after that I learned from Astrid you were innocent."

"…So what did you do to Snotlout and Tuffnut?" I ask.

"Astrid and I punched Tuffnut in the face and Snotlout…"

She then told me what happened, as she spoke my eyes went wide and my mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"You guys really-"

"Yep."

**(Anyone else think it's funny how many times Ruffnut says 'yep')**

I pause before removing the desk and opening the door, the twins were still there at the door, only this time Fishlegs was next to them.

"… So what now?" I ask.

Fishlegs smiled, "Now you get to come back home," he said happily.

I thought on that, back to Berk, back to my old home with all of the people taunting me, the insults, Astrid.

"No," I say.

The trio looks at me confused, "Hiccup, you can come home now, we'll tell everyone the truth and Astrid-"

"DON'T-" I take a deep breath, "don't say her name."

They are all looking at me, the strangest part was the fact that they all were beginning to pale.

I take a deep breathe, "Look, I am glad people know the truth, I am."

They regain color, "But," I continue, "It doesn't change the fact that they did not believe me, even after everything I did for them they, the moment something bad was said about me they switched back to their old function, look down on 'Hiccup the Useless' only this time it was much worse. And with Astrid-"

Ruffnut paled even worse this time.

"She only liked what I did, she never did lo-like me at all. She was only interested in what I did, not who I was, right now wherever she is, she is probably enjoying every moment without me."

Ruffnuts face went red and she charged at me, Fishlegs and Tuffnut had to hold her back as she tried to get me.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'M GOING TO RIP IS FUCKING HEAD OFF! I AM GONNA-"

"Ruff, calm down!" Tuffnut shouted as his sister elbowed him in the face.

Then Fishlegs whispered something in her ear that made her calm down enough so she wouldn't hit me, blowing her hair out of her face she marched up to me, reaching into her pouch for what? A knife? A awl?

She brought out a book and offered it to me, I reluctantly took it.

"Um, what exactly is this?" I ask.

Nobody responded.

"That…is something you need to read, once you do and if you still don't change your mind, we will leave you alone. Forever." Ruffnut said ominously.

"What is this?" I repeated.

"Astrids diary," Ruffnut said before she and the other two teenagers left.

* * *

I was sitting in on my bed holding the book in both hands, after Ruffnut left I went inside the forge and into my back/bedroom. I ran my thumbs over the dark leather cover again; I was tempted to read it, what person wouldn't? This is Astrid Hoffersons diary, a book that delves into her deepest and most personal thoughts. And that is why I wouldn't read it, even though she didn't care about me, I would still respect her space.

But it's Astrids Hoffersons diary…

It's her most personal, innermost thoughts…

Groaning I ran a hand through my hair, what should I do?

"Knock knock."

I look up to see Anna leaning against the doorway, I wave at her before turning back to the book.

"Having trouble deciding whether or not to read it?" she asked.

I pause before saying, "It just…doesn't feel right, even after all this, after all she put me through…I just can't."

Anna sits down beside me, "I know how you feel…Hiccup."

I look up at her; she smiled shyly before brushing her hair behind her ear, that was the first time she ever called me Hiccup in such a…caring tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly.

She smiles at me before saying, "At first I only thought about Thuggory, he was so…strong and nice, what girl wouldn't fall for him."

I sigh, right. Girls were into strong, muscular men, not scrawny weak boys.

"But-" she grabbed my chin before she gently pulled my head to face her, then she smiled before placing a hand on my cheek.

"You came along, at first I did think of you as a boy, but over time, after constantly helping us and my mother constantly bringing you over so I could look at you…"

I chuckle but it stops the moment she says, "…and I fell for you."

I was staring at her in surprise; my cheeks went pink as hers went a deep red.

"When you and I were pretending to be a couple, my heart was fighting a battle within itself. Should I forget about Thuggory and go for you? Or should I stay with him? All of these questions bubbled in my chest until I saw you touch Astrid. My heart burned with jealousy when I saw the way you caress her face, the way her eyes softened and she nearly moaned with your hands touching her. But the moment I knew she cared was when I saw her face when you were mentioned; I lied when I said that her face was unreadable. She wanted to find you as bad as Stoick; she attacked you because that's how she is…according to you."

By then she was very close, I could feel her breath on my face and her hair on my brow.

"I have settled my feelings and will marry Thuggory, and I will also stand by whatever decision you make Hiccup; just make sure of your decision."

Then Anna turned my head again and kissed my cheek, it wasn't like the kiss of a lover, more of a sisterly kind.

Then Anna patted my leg and left, softly shutting the door behind her. I look back at the book and slowly open it.

How did I know the book was really Astrids?

Inside, on the front page was a warning.

_This diary is the property of Astrid Hofferson, future shield-maiden and dragon killer of Berk. If you are not me, then drop this book, put it back where you found it and do not tell anyone, I repeat, do __**not**__ keep reading, because if you do, I will find you…and I will Kill you._

Yep, this is Astrids.

I notice a crease in a page, I turn over to that page and read the date. It was a week before dragon training started, a week before I shot down Toothless.

**Read, have a good day and God Bless.**

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, its me Stor.**

**First, this is NOT an Update. This is a (as much as it pains me to say this) a cry for help.**

**You see, since I have three busy weeks of work. I cannot think up stuff to continue 'Running Scared'**

**If you are currently wondering "****_What is he busy with that makes him so lazy"_**** the answer is, I am NOT BEING LAZY! **

**I am in marching band and am not only hosting a Festival at my school, but have to go to another one after this week, and THEN I have to go to regional championships in Georgia. SO over that time period, I will need to concentrate on those following events. And I also know how much you wan another chapter so here is your mission, should you chose to accept it, I need you guys to PM me on some ideas you have on how the next chapter would go with Astrid feelings, like how she feels before, during and after HTTYD. **

**And I literally mean before HTTYD, I have it so its a week before training. So can you guys help me out? Will you? **

**Go wild in imagination, Peace, have a great day and God Bless.**


End file.
